


The Charm of the Evil

by NoLegend



Series: The Charms Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canon Era, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Eventual Smut, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Plot, Screw Destiny, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLegend/pseuds/NoLegend
Summary: The continuation of "The Charm of the Wild".Merlin run away with Excalibur, leaving Arthur, after learning the details of their prophecy. Does he have a plan or does he slowly let himself be seduced by dark magic ?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Charms Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896853
Comments: 58
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again ! 
> 
> As promised, here is the second part of the Charms Series. I hope you'll like it too ♥ ! Again, sorry for my bad english, my bad drawings, my love for flowers, my bad habit to do a little angst... But don't worry ! I promise the ending is super sweet !
> 
> In the first chapter, there's no violence or smut. Sooo... enjoy !

Arthur is not tired. He is worn out. He searches his memories for Merlin's face to calm him down, to remind him how beautiful the world is outside the castle. He hadn't realized how bleak and cold his life was without him, much colder than the warlock's skin. Because life vibrates under the marble of his skin, not in that of Camelot. Arthur now understands why his love didn’t come to visit him ; his house was a sort of suffocating prison. But it remains his home… he tries to convince himself. Uther Pendragon's fist hits the table violently.

-“If he's not hiding in the city then search the entire territory. I double the reward to anyone who gets their hands on the Winged Warlock !”

The Witchhunters bow before leaving… Arthur doesn't say anything. Morgana either. His priority was to protect the ward from the King's threats, but he still had the furious urge to go and stop the hunters… He can't even do that for Merlin. Too dangerous. 

Uther sits down with a breath, looks at his Councilors before resuming the meeting. 

-“What about the rumors about these Black Druids ?”

-“Sire.” answers Leon. “Several reports of knights during their rounds. They would be mighty black-clad, armed druids traveling through Camelot. They never kill, we don't know how many there are.”

-“Increase the rounds. Kill anything wearing black on sight.”

-“Father, some villagers could have black clothes ...”

-“It doesn't matter. Camelot's safety is more important. We must stop any armed uprising among magic wielders. It's an order.”

Arthur doesn't respond, his clenched fist shaking against the table. Uther notices, slowly leans against the back of his throne before repeating. 

-“It’s. An order.”

Morgana glances at her brother, he can read all of her fears in her eyes. He swallows and slowly relaxes, only to keep his voice as calm as possible.

-“Yes. Sire.”

Only then does Leon react and stand next to Arthur to listen to his orders about the new patrols.

***

Morgana and Arthur enter the latter's room. Gwen is already there, having brought a tray for dinner. The maid no longer bothered with courtesies when they've been in private since a few weeks. The hardships they went through and are still going through made it strange that she kept this respectful distance from them when it was undeniable that she had become so much more. A true friend, courageous and loyal, far more than Camelot's own Knights. She quietly passed the messages to Elyan and Gwaine living in town, organizing their own council outside the castle in their own way. They had acquired their habits at the beginning of this harsh winter ... 

And one of those habits was to bicker whenever they met in private after a long day enduring the King's mood swings.

-“I can’t cover your insubordinations anymore Arthur. It catches Uther's attention, the slightest doubt will stoke his anger ... I can't handle it forever.”

-“You don’t think I know that ‘Gana ?! You think I’m playing with him ?”

The sudden anger surprises her and he blames himself immediately. He turns to the fireplace above which rests the golden flower offered by Merlin ... There were only three petals left. He hadn't answered any of his calls. He sighs. 

-“I can't stand the hypocrisy of this man anymore ... I don't recognize my father; neither the King without concessions for magic, nor the man who loves his family. He uses both in the worst possible way for a stupid stake. A revenge that he only brought on himself.”

-“I know Arthur…” calms Morgana, standing next to him now. “But we know better, and we can do better.”

He manages to smile, a sad and hurt smile. Someone knocks and Leon enters as soon as Arthur lets him. He bows but the prince asks directly.

-“So ? Those Black Druids ?”

-“We don’t know Sire. It seems that they are always two, one very young, the other very powerful. The worst they have done is some broken bones and burns to our Knights.”

-“Gwaine said he found some traces of them but he lost them everytime.” precises Gwen. “They know how to hide.”

-“So… It could be Merlin… with Mordred ?”

-“May be.”

The silence is torture. They still have no idea what the warlock had planned. They don’t know what he is doing. Morgana takes a deep breath. 

-“Tonight, I’ll try to focus my visions on him. I don't promise to succeed, it will probably take several nights.”

-“Do your best dear sister… Gwen, can you tell Gwaine to search again ? Leon… I'm counting on you to guide the troops in a ... convenient way. As long as we’re not sure who they are, we must not bother them.”

They all left after another brief moment of silence and Arthur looks at the flames, alone. He should eat. He’s not hungry. 

***

Someone suddenly walks into his room in the middle of the night. Arthur instinctively grabs his sword before recognizing Morgana, breathless, terrified, her back against the door. He then puts down his weapon again and gets up. He approaches his sister slowly but it is she who takes the last steps, grabbing his bare arms, desperate.

-“He-... I saw him. I saw…”

-“Hush now… Calm down first.”

She forces her breathing to find a smoother rhythm. She rests her forehead against Arthur's shoulder, who is holding her in his arms. She's still shaking ... What kind of sight could have put her in this state? She swallowed hard.

-“He was… like a shadow. Eyes so dark, surrounded by darkness. Only his hands were red… with blood. I think-... I think he will kill…” she panics again. 

He hushes her again, strokes her hair gently, silencing his own anxieties. 

-“And then… your sword was shining light. So much light it blinded me. And I woke up. I can’t understand the meaning of this but this… this felt so much like a nightmare.”

He can't answer her. He would like to reassure her so much, but his own fears, his own nightmares prevent him from doing so. He can't visualize Merlin the way Morgana described him. Merlin is his moonlight, so pure, so soft, so benevolent… But neither can he deny the state in which Morgana finds herself. She pulls back to look him in the eyes, terror still on her features.

-“What if we lose him ? What if it’s the only way to unite Albion and free magic ?”

-“We won’t. I trust him.”

And the strength of this trust would overcome everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Merlin through the eyes of Mordred so I can keep the mystery a little longer, sorry XD ! NEW FRIEND INCOMMING !
> 
> A Witchfinder dies in this chapter, it's a little bit gruesome but I'm not describing it too much. Just surprising when you know who is Merlin in this AU. But there's also cute moments between Mordred and Merlin ! But if it's too much, don't hesitate to tell me ; I'll add a summary for readers who don't like it if you need it ♥ ! Better safe than sorry !
> 
> The ultimate come back of the end note ! YOU KNOW IT'S ABOUT FLOWERS !

Mordred runs quickly between the trees, his theft in his hands. He is pursued by two knights and some angry armed villagers. He hadn't been able to keep a low profile long enough, but that wasn't important anymore. He was running like Merlin had taught him. Quick, like a wild animal, giving in completely to the winds that help him as much as possible, making no noise in the dead leaves. Unfortunately, he's still too small, he can't seem to lose them. 

_Merlin ! Please help !_ he screams mentally.

No answer. He gets his feet caught in a root and his hands are still holding the object, nothing can catch his fall. He immediately turns around, Arthur's words echoing through him, “True courage is to act despite fear.” ... They quickly surround him. Mordred can feel he is panicking but it’s distant, he remembers that fateful day he lost his mentor in Camelot, where Morgana saved him, where he met his friends… He takes a slow breath between clenched teeth.

His sonorous roar creates a wave around him. The air expands at his intended command and bursts, meets the bodies around him to send them away. They collapse together at the same time into the leaves, too stunned to get up. Mordred shakes but slowly stands up when the soft sound of Merlin's footsteps is heard behind him.

-“Mordred ! You’re okay ?”

-“Y-yes I-I-I-...”

Merlin runs to him, kneels so he can hug him. 

-“Shush. It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here now. You did great my boy. You are so brave.”

Mordred lets his head rest on the shoulder of Merlin. He breathes better, he feels safe in his arms… He slowly opens his eyes and sees a man hidden between the trees, pointing a crossbow at them. 

-“Merlin !”

The warlock reacts before he could push him back. Merlin stands between the Witchfinder, protecting him with all his body. The crossbow bolt crashes with a terrible thud in the crook of Merlin's right shoulder. He doesn't react. He looks at the bolt, then at the man who suddenly realizes his mistake… He is petrified. 

-“You pretend to be a Witchfinder but there is no poison on your weapon ? You’re pathetic.”

He slowly grabs the bolt without taking his eyes off the man and tears it off his shoulder as if he isn't feeling the pain. Mordred blinks and the next second Merlin is right in front of the Witchfinder and sticks the weapon in his throat. The scream he gives becomes a strangled cry as he chokes on his own blood. Mordred swallows when Merlin comes back to him, blood on his hands, stains on his face. He kneels again, caresses her cheeks with love… spreading a red trace on his skin. 

-“We need to run away before the others wake up.”

-“Yes… I’m sorry, because of me you killed-...”

-“It’s alright.” he says while closing his wound on his shoulder with magic, leaving another scar. “It’s alright my poppy. You did great, only I killed that man ok ?”

Mordred nods but he knows… It’s because he called Merlin by his name that the Witchfinder is dead. Alive he could have spread information about them. 

-“You got the book, that’s all that matters… Now let’s go.”

***

Mordred watches Merlin reading after he washed himself in the river… The winter is cold, he creeps into his clothes to bite his skin. Yet Merlin is still shirtless, his black cloak barely covering him. He ditched his wide, light blue pants for closer-fitting black leather pants, a long belt girdling his waist and holding Arthur's sword to his hip. On top of that, he always wore black belted boots, defensive studded gauntlets in the same color. That's all. He’s like a hunter now… Meanwhile, Mordred can sometimes get cold when he has offered him a scarf, a thick cape, gloves and boots filled with wool, all in the same black color that unite them... Even the chainmail he had found for him, did not sparkle metal silver. They covered their white skins with black. Merlin looks up from the book and sees him still. He smiles to encourage him to approach. 

-“Good. Come here poppy, we’re almost done.”

He leans over the ashes of their campfire to dip his fingers into it and cover them in black. Mordred closes his eyes and lets him cover them with charcoal. Unrecognizable. The first time he saw his face, he hadn't even recognized himself in the reflection of the water. He hadn't recognized Merlin either. It was all the more impossible when they let their magic fully express itself ; their golden eyes contrasting their monochrome appearance. 

-“Open your eyes… Does it bother you ?”

-“No. I’m fine.”

-“Good. Here I kept your staff.”

Mordred smiles and takes a long piece of dead wood where cinquefoils bloom. It was a gift from Merlin, a day when he couldn’t walk anymore. From that day on, he only parted ways with it when he knew he had to accomplish a mission alone. Merlin smiles again.

-“Do you want to train a little before we leave ?”

-“We… We can ?!”

-“Yes.”

They sit down with their legs crossed. Merlin stretches his hands out, palms up so Mordred can put his own down on them.

-“Have you thought about the question I asked you since the last time ?”

-“Yes. I think I really like fire… And I instinctively use the winds when I feel I’m in danger.”

-“Good. Yes. You are powerful, I think you can master all the elements of Nature like me… One day. But first you need to find your affinity with her.”

-“The Druids don’t teach that.”

-“The Druids are old geezers.”

Mordred chuckles. It’s true. They use very old healing spells for exemple, they lose their touch with the world by being strend away. It’s not their fault, but it doesn’t help the next generation of scared and lost sorcerers… 

-“Concentrate my boy. Show me what you can do.”

-“... _Bæl draca._ ” 

In his tiny hands, held by Merlin’s hands, a dragon of fire is born from nothing… It decays quickly since it does not feed on any wood, but the shape is clear. Merlin sighs. 

-“A dragon ?”

-“...I miss Arthur.” answers the little boy.

-“...Me too.”

***

-“You follow me, my poppy ?”

-“Yes I… I just can feel snowdrops already.”

Merlin smiles and turns around to stand next to him. It is in these moments that Mordred understands that he improves, that he knows how to better use his magic ... directing it towards the balance of nature rather than his own feelings.

-“Yes… They’re here. They need a little help don’t you think ?”

Mordred nods and watches Merlin direct his hand towards the ground. Slowly, the snowdrops come out of the frozen leaves. Mordred looks up and sees, less than a man, just a shadow too quick for his childish eyes. But before he even warns Merlin, he draws Arthur's sword and spins around... The shadow’s weapon suddenly breaks and makes him appear clearly, allowing Merlin to threaten him with the tip of his blade. Mordred recognizes him and before the adults try to kill each other, he stands between. 

-“Stop ! Please ! I know him !”

-“Mordred ?” asks the man staying still but watching him with worried eyes.

He keeps his eyes on Merlin. He knows he is the most dangerous man here. 

-“He’s Percival. His parents died in an attack of Cenred’s army… He lived with the Druids, with me. He’s nice I promise you, he… He told me how to use the sword.”

Merlin stays still a moment but puts away the sword. 

-“Sorry, I reacted quickly to protect Mordred.”

-“...Me too.” admits the large man. “That’s why I tracked you.”

-“How ?”

-“...I’m a good hunter ?”

The warlock is suspicious but offers his hands. 

-“I’m Merlin. I promise you Mordred is safe with me.”

-“That’s why you kidnapped him ?”

-“No Percy, I went with him willingly.”

The little boy stands proud, still between them, this time watching his friend.

-“We are on an important mission.”

-“You’re a child Mordred.”

-“I’m almost a man ! And-... and you’re not _that_ older than me !”

Merlin blinks. Well, he wouldn't have guessed. The teenager was already wider and taller than him.

-“Ok listen you two, we need to move. So… Percival… You can follow us. I’ll try to explain to you what is going on later.”

***

Merlin cooked dinner. There is only silence between them for a moment before he chooses to be honest with the young stranger. After all, he is fond of Mordred like him, and taught him something he doesn’t master. Percival is lost with the story of prophecies surrounding them and of what might have happened… 

-“But it didn't happen ?” he asks hesitantly. “I mean… The ward seems to still be loyal to Uther ?”

-“I know her… She’s loyal to the good deeds of her brother. Nothing else.”

-“What about Mordred ?”

-“I am supposed to kill Arthur.”

The child tried to pronounce his sentence as neutral as possible, but he couldn't. He holds his staff against him. Percival seems to understand something suddenly. 

-“What are you doing ?”

Merlin throws the book next to him. A wild smile lights his face. 

-“Simple. I need to find _it_. Are you with us Percival ?”

Silence. Merlin tilts his head on one side, his threatening animal aura so warm it’s unbearable. Percival looks at Mordred who nods… 

-“Ok… Only if I can have another sword.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Bæl draca. [old eng.] = ...Fire dragon.
> 
> FUN FACTS :
> 
> Merlin calls Mordred "his poppy". Poppies are many things in a bouquet but, first of all, it's a symbol of "Appeasement". He calls him this way so he can calm him... Also, it may be linked by that fact that poppies are known to be sedative in the medical field when correctly used.  
> Cinquefoils are beautiful golden flowers we can find anywhere in the region I grew up in, and they're lovely, and they're cute AND !... They grow on the staff Merlin offered to Morded. It's THE symbol for "Family Love", like... bouquet or not, there's cinquefoils in it ? YOU KNOW YOUR BRO LOVES YOU DAMN !  
> As cinquefoils can't be confused with any other meaning, Snowdrops are THE symbol of "Hope". Just that. Pure, undying, determined, HOPE. The flower who pierced through winter ! At the moment where Percival appears ! 
> 
> I will never... NEVER... give up symbolism. BE PREPARED MWAHAHAH !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize this chapter.... Just. Brace yourself.
> 
> A little blood and death in this chapter (I can't save everybody and I'M MAD), but nothing too violent.
> 
> A cute end note to heal our souls.

Nothing confirms the identity of the Black Druids... but they made their first victim. A Witchfinder. Rumors say that afterover two decades of persecution, the Druids have decided to fight back. Others recall that this is impossible, they remain peaceful by nature and believe that this is a small group of murderers who just want to be noticed. Arthur doesn't trust rumors, he prefers to listen to Morgana's vague visions even if they displease him ... His only comfort is knowing that Merlin is not really alone in his quest, whatever it is.

It's snowing on Camelot and it's not a good weather for anyone. In the lower city, snow mixes with mud, making the streets dirtier. The people get sick more easily. The nobles locked themselves in their respective castles, making political exchanges more complicated. Knights endure the cold all day long during their rounds. In order to no longer bear his dark thoughts, Arthur decided to support his troops and participate in the patrols in the city, to make up for the absence of those scouring the territory in search of the winged warlock.

Night had recently fallen and he made the decision to walk up the main avenue to return to the castle. His only hurry was to take a warm bath, but the idea of regaining the solitude of his chambers made him keep his horse in step. It was only because of the dim light overflowing from the tavern that he noticed her. A young woman, trembling with cold, barely covered, chained in a cage. Arthur looks around… There are very few people at this hour… He dismounts and approaches the cage, making the young lady jump and back away.

-“Don’t worry… I’m not here to hurt you.”

He unhooks his cloak and hands it to her… She doesn't move. He sighs before placing his cloak in the cage and taking a step back, to reassure her. Shyly, she approaches the end of the fabric with her fingertips, without taking her eyes off him, before hastily curling up in it and finding again the bottom of the cage. Her animal demeanor reminded him a little of Merlin… His heart aches a bit before he regains composure. 

-“Why are you in here ?”

She hesitates, that's understandable, but he's patient. He sees her thumb stroking the edge of the cloak.

-“The Druids cast me out of the camp… I’m worth a lot.”

Arthur swallows… Uther pays bounty hunters that brought him anyone with magic, that's true. He’s more surprised by the behavior of the Druids ; do they not welcome those in need ? So this young girl had no one to turn to, no one to save her. No one except the prince.

-“Your hunter is in here ?” he asks, showing the tavern.

-“Yes…”

-“Ok. I need help but I promise you, I’ll come back.”

***

Gwaine gets kicked out of the tavern after only a few minutes inside. Arthur sighs at his friend's achievement. He waits for him to get up and come to him, a bunch of keys in his hands. 

-“We must do it quickly. That pig was nearly done with his dessert…”

Arthur grabs the keys and opens the cage without further delay. He then goes inside to free the young lady from her shackles. He helps her out of there, leaving his cloak over his shoulders before handing it to Gwaine. 

-“Ask Elyan to hide her. If the bounty hunter reports her escape, there’ll be patrols in the streets tonight and probably searches in houses.”

-“Got it Princess. My Lady, follow me please.”

***

Urgent Council meeting int the morning, Arthur enters the room on time. As he takes his place, Uther begins hostilities right away.

-“Several things were reported to me during the night ... Halig, a bounty hunter, wanted to bring me back a young woman guilty of sorcery. She was helped and released. This morning, a body was found ... It is so far impossible to identify since it was devoured.”

Whispers among the Councilors… Arthur tries not to jump to conclusions, as his father might, but admits that the coincidence worries him… Was the girl a monster ? Had he endangered his friends ? ... He concentrates again on the conversation. Uther asks Gaius who to examine the corpse for details. 

-“At the sight of the traces of claws and bites, it is a massive beast. Its magical origin is undeniable.”

-“Do you think this beast and this girl could be related ?”

-“It's still too early to tell Sire.”

New searches are organized with Leon and the Council is dismissed. Before Morgana goes away, Arthur grabs her wrist. 

-“I need your help ‘Gana.”

-“...What have you done this time ?” she sighs.

-“What do you mean ? What are you implying ?!”

***

In Gwen's house, Morgana sits next to the still ragged girl. She is still wary, but after realizing that the ward had magic too, she calmed down. Arthur, Gwen and Elyan left them alone to chat more quietly. The blacksmith prepares for his working day while explaining what happened the day before. 

-“When Gwaine brought home this girl, I admit I wasn’t ready to trust him…”

-“I’m sorry.”

-“Don’t.” says Gwen. “It was the right thing to do.”

-“I’m not really sure anymore. Someone died last night.”

Elyan pauses… He puts his bag over one shoulder, as if choosing his words carefully before saying anything.

-“I left her in my room. I stayed awake in the next one. I didn’t hear anything but she could have gone by the window.”

He remains realistic but his kindhearted personality prevents him from saying out loud what everyone is thinking quietly. Arthur appreciates that… He nods when he says goodbye to them before going out, leaving him alone with Gwen.

-“I have to interrogate her.”

-“I know…”

-“I miss Merlin.”

Because if he had been there, his natural tenderness, patience and knowledge could have guided them. The girl first certainly, but also himself… He could listen to him for hours, talk about a plan to save her, talk to her to reassure her and then explain to him who she is. Gwen lowers her head, not knowing what to say. Arthur sighs and knocks on the door, waiting for Morgana to let him in. 

-“I’m sorry… But we need to talk.”

***

Her name is Freya. She was cursed by a sorceress, because her son attacked her. Every night, she turns into a Bastet. She was captured by Halig after the Druids casted her away, too scared to even try to help her… Neither do they. Freya wants to leave Camelot, Arthur cannot let her roam the country, killing innocent people. Morgana refuses to lock her away in a cell. Elyan cannot let her live with them without endangering them. 

-“I’m sorry…” whispers Freya. “I’m bothering you…”

-“No. You didn’t choose to have blood on your hands and you don’t have anyone to turn to. It’s not normal to have to face this alone.”

Arthur is firm but he can feel the gaze of his sister on him… She knows what he talks about. Loneliness. A universal curse. Freya slightly blushes… Gwen suddenly claps her hands. 

-“Merlin’s hut !”

-“...What ?”

-“Protection spells are still active, aren't they ? It is not far enough from the city but a chain there rather than putting her in a cell, until we find another solution ?”

-“I-... I don’t know if a chain will be enough…” admits Freya.

-“We can try.” says Morgana. “Now how can we exit Camelot without being arrested ?”

-“I’ll do it.”

The prince stands up. There’s no intervention. 

-“Let’s meet here again tonight.”

***

Nothing ever goes as planned. Even with Gwen, Elyan and Gwaine roaming the streets to intercept the knights making their rounds, to facilitate the escape, Arthur and Freya take way too long trying to get out of town… The midnight bells are ringing… She lets go of his hand, asks him to run away quickly but he refuses to abandon her. The transformation looks painful. Slowly, the young lady's body arches in an awful sound of cracking bones. The skin is covered with a black fur that reflects the faintest light of the night, and huge, membranous wings open. Arthur recoils at the low growl that escapes from the creature in front of him. 

Well. Okay, he better go now.

He runs as far as possible from the most inhabited parts, making sure that Freya pursues him ... Unfortunately he loses sight of her. Her feline instinct must have taken over since she had actually overtaken him, discreetly bypassing him in an attempt to attack him from behind. She jumps as soon as he spots her. 

-“Sire !”

Leon intervenes just in time. He was the only one, from his troop, who stepped forward to protect the prince. Arthur doesn't have time to explain the situation to him before he injures Freya in one of her paws with his sword. She let out a beastly howl as she flew away, disappearing into the shadows of the streets. 

-“Are you injured, my Lord ?”

-“No… No but we need to follow her ! She-...” Arthur lowers his voice. “This beast is actually a cursed girl, I’m trying to help her.”

The knight frowns but slowly nods. He orders the others as they walk in the streets, blades in hands, alongside Arthur. There is a scream, men shiver... In a square, the beast tore the body of Halig, the bounty hunter, to pieces. She breathes hard, collapsed on the ground, an arrow in her shoulder, the wound Leon inflicted on her arm… A dagger stuck deep in her side.

Arthur rushes over to see her regaining her human form. Leon prevents the other knights from following him. The prince lifts Freya up, examines her pale face, all the blood that has escaped her to color the stones, black in the moonlight. His heart clenched in anguish, he frees the young lady's face from her sticky hair. She barely breathes and yet she smiles. 

-“Why you are so sad… Prince Arthur ?... You… We only met yesterday.”

But if he doesn't manage to save a cursed young girl… how could he save Merlin if one day, he returns to him, corrupted by black magic ?... He realizes it but refuses to say it, all his loneliness hitting him again. The injured hand of Freya grabs his, he squeezes it in return. He hadn't been able to help her, but at least she wasn't going to die alone. 

-“I’m so sorry Freya.”

-“It’s okay… You tried. It’s the best… gift I’ve ever received.”

She's crying. Tears furrowing the bloody cheeks… She breathes one last time and goes out like a candle flame.

***

Arthur is facing Uther, staring blankly, hands still covered in blood in his back. After a short discussion with Gaius, the King dismissed him so he could talk with his son. 

-“Reports told me that you talk with the traitor ?”

He clearly has suspicions but Arthur was ready to respond.

-“I wanted to extract informations from her before she died. She admits being the winged beast that attacked villages in Camelot some month ago, pretending to be a griffin. I don’t have any proof she wasn’t lying.”

Lie. Lie for Merlin. May the death of Freya bring some peace. Uther sighs.

-“Or she tried to cover the winged warlock of the battle at Essetir’s frontier. ...At least it’s another threat eliminated. I’m proud of you Arthur.”

No. No you’re not. He thinks but never talks. He learned to stay silent in front of the King but his father never taught him not to think. He can scream injustice in his head. He can repeat the name of the sweet and afraid Freya in his heart. He may be the heir of Camelot, he may be the son of Pendragon… His thoughts and feelings are his own. 

The door suddenly opens and Gaius reappears again. He bows to the King, he seems to be in complete distress.

-“What is it Gaius ?”

-“Sire… I-... The body of the sorceress disappeared…”

-“What ?”

-“She was in my chambers so I could examine her better but when I came back she was not here anymore… replaced by flowers.”

-“What kind of flowers ?” asks Arthur, heart full of hope.

-“I think it was forget-me-nots, my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact :
> 
> You have NO IDEA how SHOCKED I was when I learned that the flower "Myosotis" in french is called "Forget-me-not" in english... Because it LITERALLY means "don't forget me". THE ODDS ! I MEAN ! Am- am I the only one to think it's beautiful ?... Probably... I'm sorry. Hm ? Who left them ?... Oh you know. YOU KNOW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little death in this chapter, once again not described too much. More mysteries and friendship building !
> 
> Too many things in the end note, I'm sorry x) !

Merlin carries the corpse in his arms, the water of the lake up to his knees. He puts the deceased in a boat, looks at her for a while. He understands why he could have loved her in another life… Even in death, she looked wild, far from the princely manners of Morgana or Gwen’s warmth, though they had their own charms. But nothing beats the beauty of his Sunshine ; Arthur is strong and bright, lighting every part of him with pure love. He kisses Freya's forehead, a simple goodbye, and lets the boat glide across the water. 

-“ _Bælblys_.”

The boat caught fire immediately. He whispered a prayer older than the Old Religion and reached the shore where Percival and Mordred awaited him.

-“Why did you burn her ?”

-“It’s an old tradition. Ancient Sorcerers burnt bodies to free the spirit and no necromancer could use the body afterward. For her… It’s another story.”

Mordred nods and stands up. Even though he’s young, he is quick to understand and learn. Percival is a quiet boy but very attentive. This is probably why he focuses them again on their quest.

-“Did you get the piece ?”

-“Yes. We need to steal the last two.”

-“You’ll use us like you used the death of this woman as a distraction to get in Camelot’s vault ?”

Awkward silence. Merlin is not happy. Mordred pursed his lips.

-“Percy…”

-“It’s okay poppy.” interrupts Merlin. “I did not plan to  _ use _ anyone, Percival… I don’t want you two to be in danger, I’ll infiltrate the Druid camp alone.”

Percival stays silent and Merlin sighs. He didn’t expect the young man to understand him… Mordred stands between them...

-“Let’s get some sleep for now.”

Merlin nods and settles between the legs of Percival, his back against his torso. The large teenager keeps him in his arms while Mordred comes to rest against Merlin. Since they had to put out the campfire to avoid drawing attention at night, it was their way of not freezing to death in the dead of winter. Merlin takes a moment to cover the youngsters correctly with their cloak. A way to nest them as warmly as possible.

-“Merlin ?” asks suddenly Mordred. “Can you sing ?”

Covering his hair as best he can with his hood, Merlin takes a deep breath. For the first time in a long time, he doesn't know what to sing. Before, words could reach him from the very heart of nature... Now he had to weigh whatever enchantment she offered him. He closes his eyes... 

-“ _ Home is behind, the world ahead, _

_ And there are many paths to tread. _

_ Through shadows to the edge of night, _

_ Until the stars are all alight. _

_ The world behind and home ahead, _

_ We'll wander back to home and bed. _

_ Mist and twilight, cloud and shade, _

_ Away shall fade... Away shall fade. _

_ Fire and lamp, and meat and bread, _

_ And then to bed... And then to bed… _ ”

He stops, taking advantage of the silence of the night, the only response to his song… Then he realizes that the boys are asleep. He smiles, hugs Mordred against him, making him moan in his sleep. Merlin watches the lake of Avalon for a moment. The world is ahead.

***

Merlin hits Percival's wrist so the berry he holds falls on the ground.

-“Hey !”

-“Don’t eat that.”

-“I do what I want.”

He hits him again. Another berry falls.

-“Stop !”

-“It’s elderberries. Don’t eat that.”

Mordred leans in, chewing hazelnuts. Percival shrugs.

-“So what ? It’s not poisonous.”

-“You know you have to cook them before you eat them right ?” says Mordred.

Percival releases the bush, looking at it like it bite him. Merlin chuckles.

***

Being merged with a stag was exhausting. Like the wolf, he has a better sense of smell. Like the blackbird, he sees better, further ... Even his hearing is more developed. But his appearance was more dignified, animated by the quick, analytical and inspiring spirit of the animal. He was standing straight so his head was not knocked off balance by his antlers. His thick winter fur covered his shoulders, hiding his tattoos but everyone recognized him. Emrys. 

He didn’t know this group of Druids. He was suspicious of them like always. He had that in common with the animal that lives in him ; the slightest threat signal should not be ignored. 

-“What do we owe the honor of your presence ?” says a Druid.

He speaks as to a God, as if he had sinned and had only one fear ; being punished. Merlin ignores him and watches the woods. In the distance, Mordred and Percival were waiting for him. 

-“The prophecy. The one that says that Albion will be united, that the magic will be free again.”

Expectations in the eyes, until he shows them the piece of Triskellion he stole in the vaults.

-“Where are the other two ?” asks Merlin, imperiously.

The Elder's gaze flees in one direction, giving all the information he needs. 

-“You know we can't take this risk Em -...”

-“Don’t. Call me. That.”

The winds surround him and lift leaves that turn black at his feet. The Druids suddenly take a step back. Whispers run through the assembly. Merlin clenched his teeth, his big black stag eyes fixed on them as he made his way to a tent. In his footsteps appears a strange sticky and dark mixture. 

-“Stop him !” screams someone… 

***

It’s too long. Percival is worried about how long it took for the sorcerer to get back from the campment and he has asked Mordred to wait for him. He had refused, saying he never wanted to be alone again. Percival understood that feeling and had wasted time promising him a hundred times that he would come back with Merlin. He runs towards the camp with the sword already unsheathed. 

He doesn't see who's running in his direction, but it's clearly not Merlin. They both face each other, surprised, in the heavy silence that precedes battles ... And before he can even utter a word, he finds himself thrown back with a sudden flick of the Druid's arm. His back hits the tree behind him and momentarily robs him of air. 

-“You’re with him right ? Wearing black… as if he’s proud of his corruption…”

Percival doesn't understand, he searches for his blade as quickly as possible as the Druid approaches him threateningly. 

-“All hope is lost… Nothing matters anymore… I’ll-...”

There is a sharp sound that makes him close his eyes in fear… He imagines himself dying for a brief second, even though he doesn't feel the pain. He assumes that magic works like a stab ; it cuts the flesh then the breath and only after, the nerves. Except he can't feel anything other than a drop falling on his face.

When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Merlin's golden gaze staring him upside down, the antlers immersed in the body of the Druid he impaled against the tree. Everything about him exudes power, blood slipping on the horn’s velvet, but his voice is the one he always heard when he spoke to them. When he explains a new spell to Mordred. When he helps Percival put on his chainmail. When Merlin interrupts them in their sword training to come and eat… It’s a soft murmur full of love.

-“Are you hurt ?”

-“N-No I’m fine.”

-“Good.”

Merlin steps back and pushes the corpse away without even looking at it. Then he smiled at Percival, showing him the entire Triskellion. 

-“I got it !” he says “Let’s find Mordred.”

-“Merlin… what did you do to them ?”

He loses his smile but offers him his hand anyway so he could stand too. It’s sticky with blood and other stuff Percival doesn't recognize.

-“I did my worst.”

***

-“What happened to you ?!”

Mordred had run towards him when he saw him bloody. Merlin feels his face twist in pain but there is nothing he can do about it. Sacrifices… All his life he had been told that sacrifices were necessary and he had done everything to ignore it. And now he was admitting it, trying to make the right choices, the right sacrifices, they were against him... And he scared Mordred and Percival...

He kneels in front of him. 

-“It’s okay poppy, everything’s alright.”

-“...No ! No it’s not ! You killed people, haven’t you ? You were born with magic Merlin ! It will corrupt you !”

Percival reacts but doesn't say anything, he looks at them. How much did this man want to fulfill this prophecy to make him come to this ?

-“I know… But we can’t waste time. We got the Tomb of Ashkanar’s key, we must go.”

-“No.”

He stops and raises an eyebrow.

-“No ?”

-“No.” confirms Mordred. “You’ll wash yourself while Percy and I will cook.”

-“Excuse me ?” 

-“We will  _ try _ to cook. You need to rest and use magic for the balance now. We will help.”

-“Mordred...”

-“I agree with him…”

Merlin looks at the usually silent teenager. He doesn't know what made him suddenly trust him, but he's touched… He can't say no to them anymore.

-“Ok. Only a few days.”

***

-“Do you think he feels better ?”

Mordred smiles at Percival, keeping guard in front of the Tomb, waiting for Merlin to come back. He chuckles. 

-“Aw look at you ! You care !”

-“Of course I care… I take care of you better than the Druids, you are so happy with your magic. And he saved my life… He promised to keep us safe and he did.”

There is a silence. Mordred sits near him. He always thought that Percival was smart, quiet yes but with that kind of intelligence where he is akin to the feelings of the others. He is brave too… Mordred sighs. 

-“It’s not only us. He tries to protect everybody. He thinks he can do this alone.”

Percival snorts, a weird sarcastic laugh. Merlin is powerful, it's true, but he is human too. Well… Almost. An explosion blasts suddenly behind them. They look at Merlin, get out of the debris, his face full of dirt and with a big smile. 

-“BOYS ! You need to see her, she’s so cute !”

A dragon. A baby dragon in his arms. A white baby- What the hell is happening ?! Percival loses his mind but Mordred is in awe, just like he’s just looking at a puppy. 

-“I called her Aithusa ! You wanna hold her ?”

Mordred holds her and hugs her. Percival is a little worried but the newborn doesn’t seem to be a danger. Merlin nudges the large teen. 

-“Don’t be afraid, she’s a baby. And I’m her Dragonlord, she’ll be nice.”

-“I’m… It’s not that. You really think a baby dragon will help us ?”

-“Oh. Oh no it’s only the first part of the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bælblys. [old eng.]= Blaze (blaze of a fire funeral)
> 
> The song Merlin sings at the beginning is "A Walking Song". You can find it in "The Lord of the Ring" I... don't remember in which volume. And I think it's in the film too ? But not the same lyrics (I really should use google more often). The lyrics go well with the quest, I think.
> 
> Percival is trying to eat fruits from an Elderberry (I know they have fruits in summer but... BUT.). In the flower's language, it means the "Goodness of the Soul". And. Yes. You can eat elderberries actually. The berries contain hydrocyanic acid which turns into cyanide upon digestion, that's why you need to cook them. OH ! And the flowers are sooooo gooood ! You can use them to flavor cakes or jam hmm ! In France, they are called "The Vanilla of the Poors".  
> In the same scene, Mordred is eating hazelnuts. Hazel is know to be the "Tree of Knowledge". Again in France (I'm sorry, I'll do more research about England one day), it was used by sorcerers and... water diviners ?... People who found the water sources. In some regions, we can found hazels in really old schoolyards. Because... knowledge.
> 
> I need to put some recipes of my grandma in this, seriously. She was a true fairy (she cooked a salad with clovers, I can't remember how she did it for the life of me BUT it was HM ! SO GOOD !)(basically, I can survive alone in the wood because of her)(and write fanfictions...)(I bet she would be proud XD) !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of Merlin's magic are killing me. I hope it is understandable... ALSO there's another death in it. I mean. Merlin is starting to really like it (I'm joking)(please)(I swear all of this will make sense)(one day).
> 
> Short end note ! It's a Christmas miracle !

The weeks and months are long in winter and Merlin feels sick. There is something easy about letting your body bathe in dark magic, when life never has been. And like an infection running through his veins, a nagging thought in his mind, it was hard to shake it off, despite his contact with earth, water and sky… He does his best not to corrupt them too. But nature worries with each passing day, he feels it, he knows it. Like a mother sees her child making mistakes but always supports him. 

They had settled around the Lake of Avalon. Despite the season, Nature offered them everything they needed to survive. Aithusa never left them for long… After a few weeks, she had learned to hunt herself. She loved sleeping in the embers of their campfire. Habits had taken hold of them, a sweet relief even though they are there for reasons beyond them. 

The sun is about to set on the horizon. He can hear the boys practicing swords in the wood. Aithusa is hopping on the shore of the lake. Boots in the water, Merlin watches his reflection. He doesn't recognize himself. Under the black cloak he chose to wear, his hood never lowered and his ashy eyes, new scars on his skin, reminding him of what he had done, what he had become… He tries to see further away. He can sense the time is approaching.

-“Freya ?”

A face below his own opens her eyes. She seems lost but pierces the surface of the water... Her body appears as it goes. She no longer wears the rags she was cremated with, but a dark green dress, simple but showing off her fair skin and wild looks. She towers over him a bit, because she doesn't have her bare feet immersed in water. She floats on it as easily as if she were on dry land. Her voice is low, soft...

-“I feel… like I’ve known you.”

-“Yes, we have.”

He offers her a hand which she takes delicately… She is even colder than him, frozen like the water of the lake. All the warmth she has left is in her gaze, which suddenly seems to understand. A detonation blasts, echoes in the woods… From their mixed hands escape long strings which brighten up in the air, a huge golden cobweb from where they can hear murmurs of past and future lives… lives that do not exist and never will exist, those that are known and the anonymous, the Gods in the background sliding their will into the most insignificant destinies, making them all indispensable.

-“What is that ?” whispers Percival.

-“I don’t know…” answers Mordred “but that’s beautiful…”

They don't step forward, leaving Merlin and Freya to bathe in this powerful magic. It is universal, vibrant in every living being… and they were the ultimate proof of it. Merlin takes a deep breath, that pure magic had missed him, like he missed it. Freya smiles.

-“I see what you’re trying to do… You trust your friends so much.”

-“It’s the only good thing that came out from my mistakes.”

-“Don’t say that…”

Her free hand lands slowly on his cheek, he closes his eyes. The contact soothes him. 

-“In every time, every world, every legend, you always try your best Merlin. When you’re just a lonely child, when you’re a lost boy, when you’re an old man… There is not just one story to tell, one hero to follow.”

She walks over, places a kiss on his cheek, and stands there to whisper in his ear.

-“In the darkest night, light always finds a way.”

-“I am no light.”

-“But you know who is.”

Arthur… He opens his eyes as she stands back to offer him a smile. When their hands part, the strands of light disappear. Dawn gave way to night. Merlin kneels in the water, Freya still standing in front of him. 

-“You need my help Merlin…”

-“Yes. I think you know what to do ?”

She nods and holds out her hands, palm facing the sky. Merlin takes the sword that hasn't left him since he left Arthur in his bed of roses. He offers her the blade blessed by Kilgharrah's breath with both hands and Freya takes it solemnly.

-“You understand the Sìdhe want to take the throne of Uther ?”

-“I can be very persuasive.”

-“I know… Don’t lose yourself Merlin.”

The next instant, she disappears into the deep waters of the lake, carrying the sword that would become Excalibur.

***

-“So… She  _ is _ dead.”

-“Yes.”

-“But her spirit went into the land of Avalon… kinda... in that lake.”

-“To put it roughly, yes.”

-“And… Sooo… ...Eeeeh…”

Percival was having a hard time understanding the situation and that was to be expected. Merlin doesn't tell the boys about his entire plan. Mordred had been able to understand certain details with what he had told her about what he had seen in the Cristal’s Cave but now their destiny was moving further and further away from what the Goddesses could foresee… The little one looks at him, questions and worries in his eyes. 

-“Does that mean we're going to fight soon ?”

-“You will not fight.”

Mordred is about to contradict him but Merlin moves a hand to interrupt him.

-“You’ll protect me. Teamwork, right ?”

Percival chuckles. 

***

The Sìdhe think they are the kings of the world ... They haven't heard from Freya for what seems like an eternity. Until that night when hundreds of lights appeared over the lake. Merlin gets up and asks Mordred to stand next to Percival… They had to protect each other ; the little sorcerer being able to perceive the mystical beings of Avalon, the teenager mastering the sword better. Merlin approaches the lake once the boys obey him and waits for the Sìdhe Elder to appear.

-“You…”

-“Me.” answers the warlock with a grin. “I see I don’t need to introduce myself.”

-“What do you want ?”

-“I have a proposition. I know you seek the throne of Camelot. You believe mere humans don’t deserve the land of Albion when they reject it’s true power, magic. You must know that the High Priestess Nimueh wants the same thing as you, for another reason that I don’t like either to be honest.”

-“Why should we care ? The goals of puny humans do not interest us and you cannot stop us anyway.”

-“She has the Cup of Life.”

The Elder loses his smile… Merlin tilts his head to the side and explains slowly, as if talking to a child.

-“You are the masters of enchantments, you know the power it holds. No matter what you are, as soon as you’ll try to exit the Island of Youth and if she considers you an enemy, you  _ will _ die.”

-“What do you want ?” repeats the Sìdhe. 

-“A staff. One of your staff, charged with old magic.”

Laughs. Cruel laughter echoing all around them. Merlin continues his explanation as if nothing had happened.

-“With it I’ll be powerful enough to get rid of her or any enemy of Camelot.”

-“You think I’m stupid enough to let you hold Old Magic in addition to yours ? You’d be able to stop us.”

-“I don’t need that to stop you.”

Merlin suddenly grabs the Elder and spits a spell between his teeth. The small body explodes like a simple insect in his fist. The crowd of glowing creatures rushes straight at him… Merlin raises his arm and the lake water rises in a supernatural wave that freezes and imprisons a few Sìdhes. He spins around, golden eyes, water splashing over his cloak. Lightning bursts into space and he catches it as if it is a common rope. Electricity rushed through his arm, tearing through tissue and flesh, making him cry out before he managed to return the attack.

Some Sìdhe tries to attack Mordred and Percival who hadn't budged, as promised. Percival can perceive physical attacks ; swift blows from their staff he managed to ward off, shielding the back of Mordred who was casting spells lighting up the night like murderous fireworks... The little one looks up and almost loses his concentration when he sees Merlin, the water and the winds lifting him up into the air.

Open arms, head raised towards the stars, his skin oozing with dark matter, his deep voice of Dragonlord makes the whole world vibrate; Mordred, Percival, the Sìdhes, the animals in the woods, the blood flowing from the corpses, the leaves of the trees, the earth, the water, the sky, ... Nothing escapes his order and the arrival of Aithusa, although she was no bigger than a hunting dog, left the world hanging. She circles around Merlin, waiting for his order, whatever it is.

-“ _ BEADUCWEALM ! _ ”

-“No !” screams Mordred. “Merlin !”

But then, there is only the storm. A whirlwind of wind and flame, a cloud of fog and vapors, chaos reigns and Percival must rush forward to pin Mordred to the ground before they receive the blast wave full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEADUCWEALM ! [old eng.] = DEATH ! ("a violent kind of death" actually, but it's less epic to scream it)
> 
> Next chapter is the return of the doodle break ! I need to do some sorting, I got many design sketches that are not up to date and things I've done in advance. Don't worry, there are... MANY drawings.


	6. Doodle Break 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doodle break everyone ! I'm sorry, my handwriting is terrible, I'm sorry. As always, some designs, some fluff, some..... not fluff, many questions and my best friend being a bro. Enjoy !
> 
> You may not care but today we went in the woods to pick the ingredients of the recipe I'll show you in chapter... 8 I think ?... ...I'm very serious. Maybe too much.

I'll start with the cutest thing because we all need it. My Percy doesn't look like Percy but I couldn't help myself to draw them like this. And tiny Mordred deserves to be happy.

Concept design for StagMerlin. Antlers are actually hard to draw !

This page makes me laugh, so chaotic. I tried to draw Aithusa, it's a mess. Trying to choose between goo and smoke to represent dark magic, because it's important obviously (no)(but my brain seems to think it is). And a unfinished Merlin at the bottom. ...This is art.

Freya, Lady of the Lake and Dark Merlin peaceful moment. ...And the participation of my best friend's humor in the corner.

Bonus : Netflix's french catalog doesn't have Merlin, so I can't watch episodes on my TV when I can't remember something. But my bro is here to save the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a little longer than usal to write this one, my mind went blank for a day. In this chapter there is a not-so-yummy description of injuries, but it's short don't worry. Another death ? WHY NOT ! At this point I'm looking forward for the next chapter ; I NEED HAPPINESS NOW.
> 
> And a floral end note to lift our spirit !

_ Do you still hear me Mordred ? _

_ Yes… You’re sure you want to do this alone ? _

_ I need to do this alone. Don’t worry. _

Despite spring, the water in the lakes remains cold. It doesn't bother Merlin, she slips on his scales and the temperature of his fused salmon body automatically adjusts. He breathes with his gills, swims with the help of his webbed hands, his feet turned into fins, he discreetly approaches the Isle of the Blessed… Only the top of his head comes out of the water, his large eyes see less details than under water but he can guess that someone is there, thanks to the blurry lights. He then separates from the animal that has kindly helped him and comes out of the water. He walks slowly, using the Sìdhe staff he has ... more or less borrowed, and makes sure his face is well covered. 

Nimueh is turned towards the altar, planning her next move against Uthe, probably, but she turns around when she sees Merlin. A bad smile on her features distorts her face. 

-“My, my… What have you become my dear ?”

He doesn't answer, but his breath grows heavy, as if he is struggling to breathe. She tilts her head, curious. 

-“You look so much like me now I can’t tell if it’s really you Emrys.”

Another silence... 

-“You’re so powerful, I don’t understand why you don’t join me… We could make a better world together.”

-“There can’t be a better world with the ancien magic. Magic as cruel as you, as Uther…”

-“As you now, apparently.”

He clenches his jaw and she laughs. He can easily guess why ; the irony of the situation is terrible. She calms down, slides her fingers over the altar, predatory.

-“How many people did you kill ?”

-“It’s not important. Where is Morgause ?”

-“...It’s not important.”

She comes so close that she could touch him. The idea disgusts him, but he stays still. She tries to dominate him, to tie him to her cause now that she finds him more powerful than the hermit who lived in the woods. 

-“In all the things I foreseen, I never saw a time where you’re like that.”

She tries to touch his chest but he stops her, gripping her wrist forcefully, making her wince a little before she returns to her carnivorous smile. She can see his face now.

-“By the Gods, you look like a warrior too…”

He pushes her away and grabs his hood to hide. She slowly steps back without taking her eyes off him… She observes him like a work of art. A twisted one. 

_ Merlin ? _

_ I’m okay, I promise.  _

Nimueh reacts but doesn’t seem to really understand what they just said. She goes back to the altar, tidying it up. Merlin can see the Cup of Life from where he stands. The High Priestess sighs. 

-“If you’re not here to join me, I suppose you’re here to kill me.”

-“You didn't give me the choice.”

-“Coming from you, I take it as a compliment. I am the Witch who forced the great Emrys out of his woods to fulfill his destiny.”

-“You really think it’s you ?”

The question is so sincere that it puzzles Nimueh. He smiles, the mere thought of Arthur heals his corrupt heart a little ; he breathes better, he stands straight… The winds around him are picking up. Yes he killed, but the balance was never disturbed. He lost as much as he won unlike Nimueh. But she was going to pay it soon.

-“You don’t deserve the title of High Priestess.”

He made her angry. He is weirdly satisfied by it. He walks slowly to the altar as if he was invited. 

-“What do you think you’re doing ? You won’t leave the Isle alive.”

-“Nimueh… You’re already dying.” 

In shock, she looks at the wrist he was holding earlier. The slimy, black matter began to rise slowly up to her elbow. She panics and reaches out in an attempt to cast a spell, but the strange goo suddenly accelerates its progress, encircling her neck. The earth opens to trap her feet. 

-“What have you done ?”

He doesn’t answer, takes the Cup of Life and goes away without looking at her. The last thing he hears upon entering the water is her strangled screams as she chokes in dark magic.

***

As soon as Merlin comes out of the water, Mordred rushes to help him, being careful to hold the left side of his body. He didn't say anything, he knew the warlock was successful, that was obvious ... but the most important thing wasn't the quest at the time. He approaches the campfire and strips him of his wet cloak. The little one looks at the condition of the burns. Some are still oozing, others have reopened. He feels with his fingertips the skin streaked with traces of electrocution, the scars stretching from his ribs to the edges of his cheeks. Merlin is paler than when he left for the Isle, his fever must be rising. Mordred removes his own cloak and covers the side without injuries, putting Merlin's cloak near the fire to make it dry faster. 

At that moment Percival came out of the woods with a small bouquet of spring flowers in his hands. He looks at Merlin briefly, doesn't seem surprised to see him in this state, and settles down where they've gathered their supplies to make an ointment. 

-“I found some calendula. That should do the trick.”

-“I got the bandages ready.”

Merlin opens one eye to watch his boys work. Mordred had progressed so much in the space of a few months… Now he could cast complex spells without speaking and he was using all the advantages that nature offered him wisely. His old bandages had been cleaned with water and flame, repaired by plant fibers that surrounded them. He would float them in the air to check their condition and avoid contamination. Percival was focused on his task of cleaning the petals before adding them to the mixture of oils and other plants. He was the one who came up with the idea to use this recipe on the burns after checking that Merlin was free from infections. He too had learned a lot by staying with them… Merlin is so proud… 

-“Boys, we need to move.”

Mordred looks at him one second but ignores him. He pouts. 

-“Why ? You need to rest.”

-“I know… But I only defeated Nimueh, Morgause wasn’t there.”

Percival gets up to join him and spreads the ointment on his wounds. Calendula calms burns and helps the scarring process. Merlin heaves a sigh of relief as Percival resumes the conversation. 

-“We have no idea where she could be. It’s useless to run in the woods in your state.”

-“Camelot might be in danger… Arthur…”

Mordred interrupts him by shifting him a bit from the trunk he had set him against to bandage his chest with Percival's help.

-“Tomorrow.” the little one says firmly. “We’ll travel tomorrow, you need to sleep.”

***

Arthur watches his kingdom from a castle window. Morgana had summoned him to his room and he was heading there when he saw the storm in the distance. He is no seer, but his warrior instincts strain his whole body. Something happens, he doesn't know what. He takes a deep breath and walks out into the hallways. He hadn't heard from Merlin, he hadn't had confirmation that he was one of those infamous druids dressed in black and their total disappearance a few weeks ago worried him. He could not stand being left doing nothing other than preventing raids on innocent Druids or the imprisonment of anyone suspected of sorcery. After the sadness, the anger awoke his senses asleep by a long and wistful winter. 

As soon as he knocks on Morgana’s door, she opens and pulls him in. 

-“I finally had a clear vision of Merlin.”

Hope shakes his body, but he controls it. He whispers, following her example. 

-“Tell me.”

-“He will come back to Camelot, so much more powerful than before. He looks like nothing we know Arthur…”

He bites his lips. His greatest fear is to lose the man he loves while he waits for him… Because he told him to trust him. This reminder calms him down ; yes, he trusts Merlin. He may not look like the man he knew, but his heart can still be in the right place. Trust. He breathes slowly. 

-“Anything else ?”

-“The Kingdom was mourning and he appeared out of nowhere. That’s all I got.”

-“...Thank you ‘Gana, you trained hard all by yourself.”

-“I fear it was not enough to help our friend… or you…”

He takes her hands and smiles. He just needs to be a little more patient. That’s all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACTS
> 
> The French name of the Calendula, "le souci" can be translate by "concern", "trouble" and "misery". It's actually more a symbol of "bitterness", something less intense than "sorrow"... It's also known as "the Sun's Bride" where I grew up and I think it's a better fit u_u...
> 
> To heal a burn you need to know what kind of burn it is (sunburn ? ice ? fire ? abrasion ?...) but also the severity. A third degree burn should ALWAYS be treated by a doctor. Calendula, as I said in the chapter, helps the scarring process but only for the dermis and epidermis, so it's perfect to heal blisters of second degree burns. But this plant has many other effects...
> 
> For example ! You pick the flower just when it blooms and let it dry. The petals can be used in herbal tea to regulate and soothe menstrual pain (my first roomate approves XD). And, ironically enough, in addition to valerian, it may help reduce anxiety...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already adding a chapter ? Yes. I needed it. No death, no blood, just fun, and joy, and a little fluff in the end for our souls.
> 
> I think the end note will be huge...

Arthur is slumped on the table ... It is not acceptable for the heir to behave like this, but he has a mitigating circumstance. Circumstance bearing the name of Gwaine. The man had just finished his pint with a satisfied sigh before gesturing for the waitress to serve him again. Elyan sighs. 

-“Gwaine please, stop ! Unlike you I have a job !”

-“Come ooon ! Leon is a knight ! Do you hear him complain ?”

-“I think he passed out actually…”

The prince nudges his knight with his elbow… Leon sits up suddenly from limbo, his eyelids heavy. He’s the oldest of them but his days are busy.

-“On duty my King !....... I mean…”

Gwaine laughs out loud and Arthur lets the ghost of a smile appear on his lips. These evenings were rare and fortunately for his health, but they relaxed him, forcing him to forget his duties and his worries for Merlin. It probably wasn't Gwaine's primary goal, but his friends' presence mattered. 

-“We could play a game so Leon doesn’t fall asleep again.”

-“I wasn’t asleep.”

-“Sure. Any idea ?”

-“You ask for a game but you have no proposition ?” says Elyan with a frown.

-“Oh no I have plenty but I’m afraid Princess will not like them.”

-“Because all your games involved nudity !”

Leon chokes on his ale, Elyan blinks. Gwaine simply shrugs.

-“It’s the best part.”

-“I’m pretty sure we can enjoy a night without seeing each other-... I will not finish this sentence and I’m going back home. Gwen will kill me otherwise.”

-“Well then I should go to~ !”

Elyan puts his hand on Gwaine's shoulder to force him to sit down. No, he wasn't going to see his sister like this. Either way, he's distracted by the arrival of a new pint. Arthur says his goodbye to Elyan, Leon asleep again by his side, his forehead on the table.

-“I think we’ll go too. Leon needs his beauty sleep.”

-“You need to sleep too Princess, you look like death.”

Arthur stands up, swaying a bit from the alcohol, his fist raised.

-“Excuse you ! I’m fabulous ! Leon !”

-“My Lord !” screams the knight, awake again.

-“Llllet’s go ! I don’t have to be insulted like this !”

Gwaine laughs, watching Arthur hurting his knees with every chair on his path, Leon following him, trying to stand straight and failing miserably.

***

Percival walks up to Merlin with an empty basket under his arm. The warlock was still a little weak, the trip to Camelot took longer than expected but it was better this way ... Leaning on his staff, he points a finger at the young man's hands.

-“You wanna do this without gauntlets ?”

-“Isn’t it harder to pick flowers with them ?”

-“Well, flowers yes, but we’ll pick up nettles this time.”

He blinks and heads back to the camp to pick up his black leather gauntlets. This time he's ready. Merlin guides him while talking about the peculiarities of nettles. The role of this plant is to clean the soil, which is why it is easy to find everywhere. Depending on the species, it can be used to make tonics or to treat certain minor infections. Its long fibers are ideal for making ropes. Most importantly, it’s full of vitamins, proteins and other important minerals, making it their best ally for survival in the wild.

-“Only take the leaf on top, they’re the youngest and tastiest. Only three or four by plant, so they can keep growing.”

Luckily Percival is tall, he can grab them with no problem ... He didn't expect Merlin to help him, grabbing a leaf in his hand. 

-“Merlin !”

-“What ?... Oh.” he looks at his hands before showing it to Percival. “Don’t worry, I’m used to it.”

He explains that what stings in nettles are the tiny pimples that are found all over the plant. The stem is complicated to hold because they go all over the place, but on the leaves they all go in one way. 

-“So, you have to stroke the leaf before.”

-“It’s… weird…”

-“She’ll feed you, the least you can do is cuddle her a little.”

So he takes one leaf after smoothing it and places it in his palm. He then bends it many times, so much that he can crush it between his thumb and forefinger. When some of the juice comes out, he brings it up to Percival's mouth.

-“Chew it.”

Confident, he obeyed. The taste is light, subtle, but fresh. He is surprised by this fact and by the fact that he does not feel any sting. 

-“See ?” says Merlin in a soft smile, his head tilted.

They fill the small basket before returning to the camp. There, Mordred, his cheeks covered with mud, awaits them with a huge smile.

-“I’ve found conopodium !”

-“Perfect. Let’s get started boys. Boiled the water, my poppy. Percy, let’s wash the nettles.”

They do so under his watchful eye. After the plant had been cleared of bugs and grime, Percival had to mash it with the mortar and pestle. Mordred had washed the little nutty potatoes and stabbed them with a knife. Merlin coated them with a mixture of oil and the salt they had left. He points to Percival's preparation and advises him to add the walnuts in small pieces. The conopodium are slowly cooking and when they can finally eat, the wait was worth it.

-“How can it be so simple but so good ?!”

-“I’ve lived in the woods since my birth, with experience, you learn to cook quickly, and you know what’s good together…”

There’s a pleased silence while they finish their plate. 

-“Alright ! Tomorrow morning, if I find a tree, I’ll make you taste some birch sap !” 

***

Leon looks at Arthur with a grimace. He's really not sure this is a good idea. Already, just participating in savage fencing training with commoners was risky, but let Gwen, a woman, participate ?

-“I’m not sure my Lord…”

-“Leon, do you really think my father made swords without teaching his children how to wield one ?” says Gwen, softly.

-“We used to train in the back of the shop. Good times…” remembers Elyan.

Arthur sighs. Leon isn't really a closed-minded person, but he needed more time ... Uther's influence was strong. 

-“Is it because she’s a woman ? Morgana and I used to train too, you know it.”

-“Yes but you were noble children… It’s not the same.”

-“Aaah shut up Leon !”

Gwaine’s intervention surprises them. He points to Gwen in her swordswoman outfit with one arm.

-“If everyone could learn a little to defend themselves, do you know how many villagers would still be alive today ? Because yes, there are knights, wonderful ! but away from the castle, in the heart of the kingdom, they are defenseless for the most. Do you really think they don’t train a little bit even though it’s illegal ? Whether it be men, women or whatever is in between ? You’re not  _ that _ stupid are you ?”

-“In… between ? What ?!”

Arthur rolls his eyes and pushes Leon out of their improvised training ground. He stands on guard facing Gwen who does the same, showing that she is ready. He knows he can beat Gwen easily ; he has always fought. Born to kill. Even though he isn't as experienced as Leon, he has seen enough battle to give her the advice she may need, since the knight doesn't seem ready to do it. Gwen is a good swordswoman, she just lacks stamina, spending her days being a maid more than lifting a sword, but she clearly knows the stances. Good posture, good analysis, she would make a good knight. When Arthur disarms her, he pulls back to let her catch her breath.

-“Good. Very good. You need to raise your shield more. It’s also a weapon. Let’s take a break for now. Elyan and Gwaine, your turn.”

They move away to make way and Arthur can't help but see Leon approach Gwen, probably to apologize, when he should be paying attention to the swordsmen. The sound of metal drowns out their voices, but he recognizes Leon's embarrassed look, making a polite bow and Gwen's smile, who seems touched by his words. It would be nice if the world changed so easily…

***

-“Merlin ! Mordred just cheated !”

-“No ! No he’s lying ! Don’t listen to him !”

Was he like that when he was a kid ? Sometimes Merlin wondered… He admits he must have been quite a nuisance to the Druids, he never listened to them… Well, rarely let's say. But with his mother Hunith, he was very different. Calm, well-behaved... On the other hand, being alone may have help. He hadn't really had any friends in his life. ...Wouldn't the age gap also play a little bit with the bad temper of his two boys ?

-“Merlin !”

-“Hm ? Sorry I wasn’t listenning.”

Mordred raises his arms to the sky as Percival explains again. 

-“He used magic during our sword training !”

-“Aaand… it’s wrong ?” 

-“Well- Yeah ! I  _ don’t _ have magic ! It’s unfair !”

-“And how can I train my magic during fights then ?” counters Mordred.

-“Good question. Fight me.” 

Mordred stares at the warlock, speechless. Percival folds his arms but his gaze remains hard. Merlin slowly stands up, takes Percy's sword out of his hand. Mordred panics.

-“No I- I can’t you’re still injured and… You’re the most powerful Sorcerer on Earth !”

-“So you’re saying… you can’t train with me because I’m more powerful but you can train with Percival because he is not ?”

-“Well… I… Erm…”

In the silence, he sighs. He returns the sword to Percival. 

-“Compromise. Mordred needs to use his magic in action, to better control it when the time comes.” he then says to the little one. “You need to understand Percival, explain to him what you want to do before so he can help you.”

The boys nod and go back to practice calmly. Merlin smiles ; he was really not like them at all when he was little, good for them.

***

-“Are you watching me ?”

Arthur had whispered that sentence unwittingly, his face so close to the window glass that his breath misted up. The moon was full… Beautiful. No cloud to hide it. It lit up the lost souls of the night to keep them against it, to heal them and to guide them without expecting anything in return… Always there, even invisible. The reassuring constant in the darkest moments of life.

He suddenly feels a little ridiculous, talking to it like that. He is cold. He rubs his hands on his arms to warm himself as best he can. He could stand by the fireplace or get into bed. It was late after all, Morgana was going to lecture him again for not getting enough rest. But he was feeling good there, under the light of the moon.

  
  


***

Merlin looks up to the sky. The sun is almost at its zenith. ... Grandiose. No cloud to hide it. It was majesty itself, filled with that eternal energy which it generously offered, without counting, without even realizing how vital it was to all that was on this earth ... Even magic would be nothing without him. Without light to animate the world, the earth would be barren, the water frozen, the fire dead, and the air absent. Above the Gods and never asking for prayers. 

He smiles, not really understanding why. He is hot. Walking in the sun with burns is not the best way to heal, he is aware, but he must move on. He could stop there and drink water, the boys would quickly realize he was a little weaker anyway and force him to do it. But he was feeling good there, under the shine of the sun. 

-“I’m watching you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACTS !
> 
> You CAN offer nettles in a bouquet ; it's a symbol for "cruelty". It's sad though, it's so good. I mean... have you ever tasted nettles' butter ?! Or even a leaf, like Percival (the technic Merlin use is real, you can test it one day... if you're bave enough XD !) ? It's really light when it's not cooked, like a salad, if I had to compare with something.  
> The recipes I used was the "wild" version of nettles' pesto. If you want to do it well, you need olive or walnut oil, one or two cloves of garlic depending on your taste, a little bit of lemon juice, walnuts or hazelnuts for the crunch and of course... nettles. Put everything in a blender and BOOM BABY ! Nettles' pesto. Good with baked potatos and pasta. My favorite thing to do is to buy a baguette (well DUH I'm french), cut it in half, toast it, add some butter let it melt and spread the pesto on it... Hmmmmmm I'm hungry now... 
> 
> I had trouble finding a translation for "conopodium" so I used the latin word. The Conopodium majus is called "the Earth's Hazelnut" where I grew up, because of its taste. It's like a tiiiiny potato, we can find it during winter and spring and it's delicious cooked over a wood fire. This plant is so old, apparently prehistoric men ate it !
> 
> Drinking birch sap in the morning when I was a little boy was to me what coffee is to me now. It's also called "Birch's Water" because it looks like water : colorless and fluid. It's a little bitter but I love it ! My grandma used to do alcohol with it but I never had the chance to taste it. Pity...
> 
> I think I haven't forgotten anything ?... Well if you need me, you can leave a comment !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried while writing this chapter ?... I understand so much Morgana's anger and this side of Arthur (toxic masculinity y'know ?) where we don't really have the right to cry, even when the worst happen... But I still hate Uther and he doesn't deserve more than a paragraph AH !... And Merlin saved me (and Arthur)(AGAIN). Many Sun/Moon symbolism !
> 
> Science in my end note ?! SORCERY !

Living is not a crime or a gift, so death is not a punishment. Arthur was not in his bedroom when the Camelot bells rang in the middle of the night. He slept badly and preferred to occupy his insomnia roaming the castle’s gardens. Guards came looking for him, leading him into the hallways while surrounding him to protect him, only vaguely answering his questions. He is taken to the King’s apartments where he finds Morgana, guarded as much as he is, Leon beside her. Uther was found in his bed, dying, he explains to them. Morgana escapes a shocked sound, Arthur does not wait for the rest. He cuts through the crowd and opens the bedroom door. Inside Gaius sits by the King's bedside, only briefly turning to Arthur before resuming his work. Uther has his eyes closed. He seems to be sleeping, but he's pale, as white as his sheets. Motionless, if not for the weak movement of the rib cage, which gradually becomes scarce. A curse that gradually suffocates him ...

As the sun rises, the King of Camelot dies. 

***

-“Lady Morgana I think you don’t understand…”

She turns around so quickly that she surprises the Councilors following her from one end of the castle to the other, organizing everything there is to organize. The funeral, Arthur’s coronation, not to mention the people, who were still alive and well. So far, no one had reminded her that she was only the ward of the King, now deceased and therefore, she should have no authority. She would leave no clue of her true status, not out of pride, but for her brother.

-“No.” she says firmly. “ _ You _ don’t understand. You lost a king, Arthur lost a father. You'll let him mourn Uther alone until tomorrow and let me be in charge until then or I swear on Albion I’ll put you in the dungeon for a month.” 

The Councilors end up doing her bidding, thanks to the backing of Gaius and Sir Leon. The day is long and the decisions are difficult ... Everything is postponed until the next day so that they can count on the presence of the future King. Morgana is worried about him, but it was Arthur's duty. In the now empty room, she stared at the throne where sat the man who had been her father. The man who said he loved her like his daughter and who terrified her, violent when she didn't go his way, slaughtering her kin for a mistake he had made himself. 

Sometimes anger choked her at these painful childhood memories, at this fear that he imposed on an entire nation, at all the suffering he caused in these visions of another world where she only wanted to kill, kill Arthur, kill Merlin, kill everything on her path. Maybe that's why she can't cry Uther… She can't cry for the past. Her only anxieties are turned towards the future ; towards Arthur alone in his room, towards Merlin somewhere facing fate alone, towards her friends who now can only rely on hope ... 

She jumps when a gloved hand lands on her shoulder.

-“Forgive me my Lady.” whispers Leon. “You didn’t answer me when I called you.”

-“Ah… Excuse me Leon… I was thinking…” 

-“Do you want me to call Gwen ?”

-“No I-... Please escort me to my chambers.”

He offers her his arm and guides her in the castle. She would like to ask the knight if he is touched by the death of his King, after serving him for so many years ... after learning everything he knows. He looks tired, but not sad. She told herself that, knowing him a little, in his loyalty, he was already ready to serve their new King… He politely opened the door for her and bowed. 

-“If you need anything… I’ll be on patrol tonight.”

Because the one who had cursed Uther had not been found… She nods and goes into her chambers… Night had fallen for some time and she approached her window to observe the courtyard… Silence reigned, even if a few souls came and went. She lifted her head and her gaze met the moon… It was round but not shining as bright as it used to be. Its white glow was replaced by an extinct reddish light. The moon cannot shine to its full potential if the sun is in mourning... And her last vision came back to her.  _...The Kingdom was mourning and he appeared out of nowhere. _

-“Oh… Merlin…” she murmurs, suddenly understanding her vision, finally a tear slidding on her cheek.

***

Arthur hadn't moved... Long before Uther died, he locked himself in his room. He didn't want to witness his father's last breath. He couldn't see him so weakened. He refused to see him suffer from magic. A storm of conflicting emotions swirled in him. How ironic it is that Uther perishes for what he was so determined to destroy. Oh the anger for not having been there for him, for not being able to make him see the world differently. Oh the suffering of a child who will no longer see his father, seek his advice. Oh the fear of not being good enough for a kingdom that needs a King... Sitting in his chair facing the fireplace, he only got up to keep the fire going. He was cold, extinct inside. He hadn't eaten, he hadn't drunk. Servants came to replace his tray of food but he hasn't moved all day. 

He doesn't move as he hears the rustling of wings at his half-open window. He knows Merlin is there. Of course he is there. He had just lost his father… The reminder made him close his eyes and he didn't say anything. Merlin didn't move from the window. There is a long silence between them that the future king ends up breaking. 

-“Am I an idiot ?”

-“...Yes. But you need to be more precise.”

Merlin's voice is hoarse, but Arthur manages to smile in his pain… The Gods know how much he missed him… and his boldness. He opens his eyes but keeps them on the flames of the hearth. 

-“I know what he did. I know how much he was wrong. I know how cruel he was and unfair, because he couldn’t understand his own mistakes… but-”

He stops. Suddenly sorrow is all over him. What he couldn't express in his loneliness grabbed him with superhuman strength ; the hooked hand of mourning takes his breath, tears his entrails, presses his temples and forces tears to come out of his eyes.

-“But he was my father.”

The sob he makes is one of a child. He can still see Uther's pride when he received his first sword, won his first tournament, participated in his first knight training. He can still see these dinners together, their sprints in the corridors of Camelot, their first hunt in the woods. He also remembers the trials, the pyres, the lies, the visions, the horrors of the Purge, but nothing has more power than these memories of a happy and loved child. 

A new sound of feathers approaches him, the tip of a wing appears to his left and his hand gently grasps it. He needed comfort.

-“Nobody can tell you how to grieve Arthur. It’s your own journey. It’s your own memories. It’s your own trial. You only need to know that, whatever you choose, if you want to laugh, if you want to cry, if you want to scream, I will be there.”

He chose to cry for now… 

***

-“I missed you Moonlight.” he whispers finally.

He doesn't know how long he allowed himself to cry for Uther, but it had been a while since it was over. Now beyond the father he remembered the man and his mourning was over from there. For all the times he had delivered unjust judgments, for all the times he had dared to lay his hand on Morgana, he had no more tears. Now all that was left was Merlin, back by his side. 

-“I missed you too Sunshine.”

Arthur smiles, sliding his fingers through the black feathers and ready to turn around to see him but the wing suddenly pulls away from him.

-“No, please… don’t look at me.”

-“...Why ?”

-“I’m not… I’ve changed.”

A wave of worry shakes him before he gets up. He trusts him. Merlin lets out a weak “No” as he tries to cover his face and steps back… But he has no more hands.

His appearance merged with a blackbird has changed a lot ; instead of having his wings on his back, they now replace his arms. A tail sticks out behind him, just above his black leather breeches. His dark hair is longer, adorned with feathers and fuzz that covers the entire top of his torso and back, but more importantly, the flowers that once adorned them vibrantly have withered. Perhaps the most terrible were the huge scars that covered the right half of his body, like new tattoos ... Arthur plunges his eyes into Merlin's gold, surrounded by black charcoal, making them more intense and although the very idea that he almost lost him during these months of absence is omnipresent, he smiles. Merlin is alive. 

Merlin who doesn't know what to say… He is lost in the eyes of his future king, filled with love. Ever since he had been corrupted, he was only looked at with sadness or worry ... or something malicious that reminded him of the dark magic in his veins. But Arthur, his love, was just happy to see him. He suddenly feels uncomfortable and tries to explain himself.

-“I-... I know it’s weird but… I had to do everything I could… I tried to come back quickly, I didn’t know your father- I wished- I-...”

-“I know. I trust you.”

The warlock sighs, relieved. He had asked him one thing before he left him : to trust him. He had done it, he was still doing it. Arthur brings him close to him and slips his fingers between his feathers... 

-“Your roses have withered…”

-“I kept them for too long… and you were too far away.”

-“Well… I’m here now.”

Arthur then takes his face in his hands, burning his insides before kissing him. Sun in his blood and finally he can feel himself shining. Only his light can do this to him. Swallowing his glow. The energy starts from his lips, that divine touch, and makes his feathers swell on his back, giving him goosebumps, before awakening his roses. Miraculously, they come back to life. Dull, they suddenly regain their original color, Pendragon’s red... But Merlin clings to Arthur. It’s not enough. It was all for Arthur that he had suffered so much, it was now that things were going to change… White emerges delicately on the petals… The passion of the sun and the purity of the moon on the same flower, everywhere in the celestial vault of his black hair. This pristine form of magic, love, suddenly wears him out and his legs sink beneath him. Arthur catches up with him. 

-“You’re alright ?”

-“Yes I’m… just tired…”

-“Do you want a nest ?”

-“No I’m sorry… I have one last thing to do. You need to be king.”

-“Well.” Arthur tries. “Tomorrow...”

-“You’ll be King of Camelot, I need you to be King of Albion.”

Arthur takes a deep breath. The weight of this responsibility weighs him down, but he still believes in Merlin.

-“Just for this night ?”

-“...Ok, just for this night.”

A few minutes later, they were rolled up against each other in the sheets crammed in a corner of the room by the fire. The moon outside was twinkling.

***

The weight of the crown on his head. The echo of voices repeating "Long live the King!". As soon as the ceremony is over, Arthur, now King, orders his Councilors to stay. 

-“You too Morgana. You’re officially one of my Councilors now, and my heir if anything happens to me.”

-“Sire !”

-“Silence. I want missives sent to all the leaders of the kingdom, I want to see them in Camelot within a month, I want to stop unnecessary raids on the Druid camps and take an interest in my people, now.” 

Arthur sits on the throne. He might not be ready but he was not alone, Morgana and Gwen confirm this with a smile. He huffed before declaring, his voice all mighty in the room.

-“Now. Things are going to change.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact ! 
> 
> I love flowers... and space.  
> A lunar eclipse occurs when the Moon moves into the Earth's shadow. In France, we call this the "Red Moon" because, as direct sunlight is being blocked by the Earth, and the only light reaching the Moon is sunlight refracted by Earth's atmosphere, it becomes a little "reddish". If you're curious, the next one will be seen november the 29th/30th this year, from England, Australia, most of Asia and all the American Continent.   
> So yes, I'm implying that Arthur (the Sun) was so sad, Merlin (the Moon) no longer received his light. Morgana understood it.
> 
> THERE ARE many, many, maaany species of roses in the world and many, many, maaaany new ones created every year. "Hybrid tea" roses are common in gardens (you can actually do them all by yourself by crossing species of roses)(it's a long process but if you want, you can)(only basic biology is needed). The two-tone flowers in Merlin's hair that I describe are inspired by "soutines" species. If you don't know what this might look like don't worry I have sketches ready for the next doodle break !
> 
> ...SYMBOLIIISSSMMM !


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Politics. Why ?... Why am I doing this to myself ? ...I think I'll write the next chapter right now 'cause I really don't like this one (and I can't sleep anyway, meh).
> 
> Also no end note. I'm sad.

-“King Rodor of Nemeth, King Bayard of Mercia and Lord Godwyn of Gawant are already in the castle, King Alined of Deorham is on the way. We have no news from King Odin or King Caerleon and… well Cenred…”

Sir Leon shrugs and points at the letter Arthur is holding. What was written could have come out of the mouth of a capricious child. Since the peace treaty had been broken during their last battle, the King of Essetir had been more and more imperious. So a battle against Cenred seemed inevitable, but it wasn't the most worrying. If Caerleon decided to attack, Camelot would be surrounded on two fronts. In such a weak position, Arthur wasn't even sure he could count on his allies.

-“And the Druids ?”

-“They are hiding well. We can only hope they’ll hear the rumors.”

Of course. He was attempting to organize the next Council when a guard rushed in, still breathless, signaling that a man, accompanied by prisoners, had arrived in a wagon in the castle courtyard and demanded to see the King. Arthur thinks he must be a Witchfinder so he gets up; he hasn't legalized magic yet, but he can prevent hasty killings.

So inevitably when he sees Lancelot greeting him with a smile as the Knights of Camelot surround him and threaten him, and with the heads of Caerleon and Cenred sticking out of his cart, he's surprised.

-“King Arthur.” says Lancelot in a polite bow, as if everything was normal.

***

Caerleon and Cenred are treated like guests but are strictly followed by guards and knights. Arthur can therefore discuss with Lancelot more serenely with Morgana. 

-“Merlin found me several weeks ago after the death of Uther… My condolences.” he adds. “He told me you needed help to conquer Albion, so I did what he asked me to do.”

-“He asked you to capture Kings from Kingdoms that can potentially attack us for abductions ?!”

-“We captured no one, I swear my Lady. Merlin was just… really persuasive.”

-“Is that supposed to reassure me ?!”

Morgana was always worried about Merlin's powers… She was the first to witness what loneliness, fear and lack of love had done to her… in another life. But Arthur knew that Merlin was not alone, was not afraid and was still filled with love. Lancelot is taken aback by Morgana's apprehension, but he remains patient and kind. 

-“I trust Merlin.”

Arthur smiles. It always comes back to that... 

-“Did he tell you what he was planning next ?”

-“Only that he needs as many Lords and Kings of Albion as possible in Camelot.”

Soon… Gwaine suddenly enters the throne room, followed by Gwen, slightly blushing when she sees Lancelot, and Elyan and some guards a little too determined to do their duty. The maid has to repeat several times that the men accompanying her are friends and only Morgana's intervention convinces them. Meanwhile, Gwaine startles Arthur by banging his hands on the table. 

-“Never trust Caerleon !”

-“Uuuuh… yeah ?”

-“He-...”

For a moment, Arthur thinks he sees sadness in Gwaine's gaze, which is unlike him. Fortunately, it didn't last, and the next second the man regained all his resolve. 

-“My father died as a knight for Caerleon, my mother asked for his help but he didn’t…” 

-“You’re a noble ?!” asks suddenly Elyan.

Gwaine doesn't respond, choosing to ignore the remark. Arthur slowly nods. He already had feedback from the ruler's greed… He didn't know how much this would prevent his plans from coming true but he had to remember it. There was also the fact that Morgana was still considered the daughter of Gorlois, Caerleon's former friend. But Elyan seems a long way from thinking about it all… He laughs lightly.

-“Sir Gwayne.”

-“Ok I’ll stab you right now.”

-“Please, don’t.” sighs Arthur, massaging his forehead. “Let me introduce you Lancelot. Lancelot, meet Elyan, Gwen’s brother and… Gwaine.”

Elyan chuckles again, earning a punch from Gwaine.

***

Arthur didn't think that, as a King, he could be with his friends again like he did while being a prince, sharing a dinner or training together… He had forgotten that, as a King, he can do whatever he wants. So while waiting for Alined to arrive and the lavish banquets that will follow, Arthur was enjoying a more simple meal with Morgana, Gwen, Elyan, Gwaine and Lancelot. 

-“Gwen please, stop serving us and sit down !”

-“But my Lady…”

-“We’re between friends and I can stand up.”

-“Or ask !” says Elyan before turning toward Gwaine. “Pass me the bread Sir !”

Gwaine throws the bread with all his might but misses the blacksmith.

-“Hey ! Don’t spoil the food !”

There are a few laughs before Gwaine joins them. Arthur guesses that as long as they don't treat him differently, they could joke about his status… As Morgana had said earlier, he poured himself a drink. 

-“Anyway, Lancelot… Let me guess. You met Merlin because he had to save your life.”

-“We saved each other actually. From a griffin.”

-“Wait… It’s true !” realises Morgana. “Merlin had to save you one way or another !”

Arthur from the poison and bites of a manticore, Lancelot from a wound caused by the griffin, Elyan from the dungeons of Essetir and Gwaine… from a drunkard in a tavern fight… 

-“We had the best first meeting ever.” he recalls. “Plus, I ruined the date of Princess. Ultimate win.”

-“It was  _ not _ a date !”

***

King Alined arrived the next day. The Meeting of the Kings was far from pleasant. First, because the early discussions focused on past tensions. If they had to get off on a good footing, wasting most of the day talking about older wars, Arthur had almost made him lose patience. The lunch is brief and silent… The debates resumed on more recent events. 

-“So you ask sorcerers to do your dirty job but you still kill them all ?” starts Caerleon.

-“No, and it’s actually one of the reasons we are here today. I want to legalize magic…”

Silence. Most of them are shocked, others like King Rodor are more bewildered… so, Arthur adds. 

-“Legalize it in all Albion.”

-“Ah !” suddenly laughs Cenred. “Dear old Uther must roll in his grave !”

Arthur only responds to the obvious disrespect with a vehement look… Lord Godwyn sits up in his seat, leans forward a little. He was a friend of Uther's but seems to be wiser and more realistic, in Arthur's memories. There, the old man wanted to measure his words before saying anything. 

-“Young King, you will have to explain your reasons clearly. You can understand that such statement on your part looks suspicious.”

He takes a long breath and begins to list all the reasons. All the consequences that the Purge had on all the people, sorcerers or not. All the dangerous creatures that appear more and more and from which they didn’t know how to protect themselves because all the knowledge burned with thousands of druids… And finally…

-“Why do you think those people must die ?… We fear magic only because we don’t understand it.”

-“It corrupts people and kills innocents…” intervenes Bayard.

-“Like a good sword in the hand of the wrong man.”

Bayard, King of Mercia, slowly nods to that. In fact, most of the men who also are warriors seem to agree. Cenred hits the table with his fist.

-“So what ? You want to use this as an excuse to rule Albion all by yourself !”

-“I want to bring peace. A true peace that treaty cannot bring, since you don't seem to respect them.”

-“Don't put all of us in the same basket young King ! Some of us are still true to their words and put the needs of their people before their desires.”

-“Are you implying something ?!”

Discord fills the room again and Arthur sighs. No matter what the prophecies say, with leaders like these, it is not likely that he’ll become the King he was asked to be. They were yelling to great lengths for their honor, so surely they couldn't hear each other since Arthur didn't understand a thing. Leon's arrival doesn't stop the chaos and the knight watches them briefly, lost, before remembering what he was here for. He runs to his King and whispers to him, breathlessly, that Merlin is in the castle courtyard, accompanied by some Druids.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ! I had fun with this one ! Merlin impose respect with his sheer badassery. Everything is coming together (well, almost but it's coming !) and I really hope it was worth the wait for you ♥ ! 
> 
> Translation and fun facts in the end note !

Merlin walks into Camelot without hiding anything of who he is. Without his cloak, revealing the two-tone roses in his hair. He's shirtless, his tattoos and scars in plain sight. He only kept his boots, reluctantly, to be able to support the cobblestones of the city. He wears it all proudly ; he no longer wants to hide who he is and what he did for Arthur, he wants to show how powerful his King makes him. But he knows, he should not skip the steps. 

Aithusa walks by his side. She is fearful because of the cries that surround them, the people who flee and the knights who threaten them but he reassures her by putting a hand on her head from time to time. His other hand held the Sidhe scepter which radiated a bluish glow whenever anyone attempted to attack them, projectiles and swords bouncing off an invisible shield surrounding them all.

Mordred stands to his left. In his chainmail and his sword in his hand, he looks like a little knight... Except that his eyes shine with gold and that he holds with his free hand a ball of fire which lights their way in the dark of the night. Percival to his right is simply imposing with his physique, no one daring to approach such a massive fighter. Behind them is a small group of Druids who have agreed to accompany Emrys in his quest, carefully selected by him. 

When he arrives in the courtyard, he immediately looks up at the large balcony. Of course there is Arthur, handsome in his golden crown magnifying his light. He has a brief tender smile before regaining his seriousness when he sees the other kings arrive behind him and, again a little later, Morgana accompanied by Gwen. Suddenly Cenred leans in and points at him.

-“It’s him ! He is the sorcerer who forced me to come and- !”

-“You can call me Merlin… my Lords.”

The King of Essetir is fuming over being interrupted, but there is nothing he can do. Arthur has just raised an arm, attracting the attention of everyone, including the knights around the group and those on the ramparts, aiming at them with crossbows. 

-“Lower your weapons.”

The knights obey slowly but stay in position. Merlin nods to their good behavior, and Arthur has to suppress a smile at his usual insolence. 

-“I see Druids finally answered my invitation.”

-“They are only here to see the prophecy unfolds. I promised them a King, the Once and Future King who will unite Albion and bring back magic to this land.”

-“Oh, a prophecy now.” spits Caerleon, cynical. 

Merlin raises an eyebrow. Of course he expected not to be believed. He takes the small vial the Fisher King had given him from the hand of Percival and shatters it on the ground. The noise startles the knights but do not make any other gestures, remaining attentive. The water spreads over the cobblestones and after a moment Freya's reflection appears. She smiles at him.

-“My Lady of the Lake… Is it ready ?”

She nods before advancing her hand towards the surface, as if coming out of the depths ... But what came out of the puddle, under the astonished eyes, is a shining sword, of metal and gold, engraved with inscriptions. Arthur recognized the sword Kilgharrah had blown to imbue it with Old Magic... And yet it looked different, shimmering with an unreal, murderous luster. The puddle gradually disappears, so Merlin grabs the blade, smiling one last time at Freya.

He looks for a moment at Mordred who understands what he is asking and waves his hand. From a corner of the courtyard where a variety of tools lay, he draws an anvil that slides easily to Merlin's foot, again making the Knights around them wince and watching their King carefully to react to his order. But Arthur doesn't move, he watches Merlin lift the blade high above his head… Magnificent. If he was asked to be a King, it would have been right for Merlin to be a God. 

-“This is the blade of Power and Justice, the Sword of the Kings !” proclaims the Greatest Sorcerer who Ever Walks the Earth. “Only the true King of Albion can wield it.”

-“You’re telling us  _ you _ are the true King ?” asks Rodor, sceptic. 

-“Oh no don’t worry, I’m only a mediator.”

No, in Arthur’s heart he’s much more than that. And probably in the eyes of the most watchful men too ... These scars, this way of standing,... Merlin is a man who fought to get here and that scared some of them ; suddenly Alined's pathetically terrified voice breaks the silence that had settled in.

-“H-How could we trust you ?! You have magic !”

In his mouth the word sounded like a sickness, a filth, a sin. Arthur nearly responded to this hidden insult when Merlin's laughter caught his eye again. Mordred chuckles a little, Percival just smirks, his arms crossed over his chest and Merlin is shaken with a frank laugh that brings tears to the corners of his eyes. 

-“Oh nooo darling ! I don’t have magic !”

The Kings and Lords look at each other, truly lost this time, but Arthur understood. Merlin finally calms down, sighs before giving him the brightest smile he's ever seen.

-“I  _ am _ Magic.”

Merlin lifts his staff before slamming it to the ground with a loud snap, his dragon at his side then curls between his legs and in a heavenly and intense glow, they merge. The Dragonlord and his Dragon: one. Merlin is opalescent in the night, his white scales all over his body are hiding his tattoos and scars, producing a soft glow. He has immense membranous wings on his back, larger than those of black feathers, even more so than when he merged with a wyvern. They are massive. There is a general recoil when he makes a move, the Druids to avoid the wings, the Knights to dampen the wave of pure magic escaping from him, the nobles subjugated by whatever the sorcerer gives off. Merlin raises the Sword of the Kings once again.

-“ _ Ic i frēo se ǣþel hwilc hie ealgiaþealgiġaþ ! _ ”

He then plunges the blade into the anvil, as easily as in loose soil, creating sparks like millions of stars. When Merlin looks up to the balcony, the moon rises behind him. 

-“Whoever manages to pull out the sword will be the real King... and only in front of him will I, Merlin, the most Powerful Warlock on Earth, the Last Dragonlord, kneel.”

***

Gwaine yawned his jaw off before pointing the line in front of him. 

-“So. Long story short, now Merlin is the absolute “woman to marry” of the country so everyone wants to try and pull the sword ?”

-“That’s what Leon told me.” confirms Lancelot, hands in his back, watching peasants and nobles alike waiting for their turn. 

-“...Why did you wake me up for this ?!”

-“You don’t want to try it ?”

-“Pllllease Lance, there is no fun in it. We all know who the husband is.”

They watch a squire pull the hilt of the sword, pulling it with all his might. Nothing moves. Gwaine adds in a breath.

-“And I’m clearly the secret lover between them.”

-“If that’s what you want to believe…” jokes Lancelot with a smile.

***

Gwen looks out the window at the crowd that has gathered in the courtyard. She worries in front of so many people, though she doesn’t doubt the power of Merlin or the sword, but many are inventive in the face of the blade’s stillness. Cenred brought three horses to try his luck… Merlin doesn't seem impressed by that, sitting on the steps not far from the anvil, still in dragon form, his wings wrapping up Mordred and another boy. 

-“Why Arthur doesn't pull the sword already ?”

-“The more people try it, the more they will concede the throne easily. Well… Most of our people anyway.”

Morgana joins her, they observe the balcony from which Arthur is standing… He doesn’t look at what is happening below, he talks quietly with the two rulers who don’t seem interested by the idea of becoming the Once and Future King. Rodor of Nemeth even added he was too old to claim such status… Cenred suddenly screams, the horses nearly hurt themselves trying to draw the sword by their harness. Knights and Druids unite to move him away from the anvil. 

-“I hope he will end this soon, this is so stressful.”

Morgana sighs… Whatever will happen after her brother will wield this sword, it’ll be only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ic i frēo se ǣþel hwilc hie ealgiaþealgiġaþ [old eng.] = I love the homeland which they defend   
> With "frēo" (from “freogan”) = to free, to love, to honour  
> And "ealgiaþealgiġaþ" (from “ealgian”) = to protect, to defend
> 
> This sentence come from "The Lord of the Rings" by Tolkien, when Faramir talks about the love he has for his homeland : "I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend."... "that" being his city, his people, ect... I think it goes well with Excalibur, a blade no evil should wield, with the only purpose to protect the weak, and I really wanted Merlin to use the word "freogan", with its complex meaning, while still being a little influenced by dark magic. The power of LOVE ! Everything comes together so smoothly damn... 
> 
> Fun fact ! SO. The anvil. So, apparently, in the first tales of King Arthur, he would have drawn the sword from an anvil, placed on a stone. ...It's just a nod to that. Yep. No deep meaning here. It happens sometimes XD ! ...I'm tired.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost had a panic attack, I lost the document where I summarized the storyline haha... I found it, don't worry ! In fact, I wrote this chapter all at once after I saved my plan in three differents hard drives (NEVER AGAIN)... I'm sorry for the mistakes, I didn't check them (too relieved to stop writing and then suddenly tired cause the anxiety leaved me). I hope you'll enjoy it anyway !
> 
> No end note ! I NEED TO SLEEP.

The crowd becomes disheartened when the sky clears and the line is nearly gone when Arthur appears in the courtyard. He waits his turn, as if he is not wearing a crown, accompanied only by Leon, as if he is not the King of Camelot. Merlin must muster all his willpower not to stand up and join him ... Arthur doesn't risk a glance in his direction, he slowly approaches the anvil when his turn comes and puts his hand on the hilt of the sword.

For Merlin, being fused to a dragon was different. He could see the connection to a wyvern… He was cold-blooded, but he could control his temperature. This is the reason why his boys can stand near him without feeling cold. But at that moment, the most important thing was how Aithusa sees the world ; everything is colors, smells and magic. The auras of the people around him that shine in the cool morning, like stars fallen from the sky. And the most flamboyant, Arthur, almost blind him. Stronger even when the sun is rising on the horizon. 

The world is brighter when the King pulls the blade out of the anvil with one hand, as easily as the Warlock had planted it. Silence reigns… Merlin walks towards him, slowly, his massive wings behind his back, standing upright, like he is trying for a moment to defy him… But then he smiles… He kneels on the ground and bows down in front of him. Some imitate him, others just bow their heads or are too shocked to react.

As the sun, King Arthur is rising.

***

Unsurprisingly, Cenred was nowhere to be found, but the other Kings remained. Arthur has a meeting scheduled for the next day, so that everyone can rest after that night without sleep. Well almost everyone, because when Arthur closes the door of the throne room behind the delegation of Druids, wanting at all costs to talk about the laws on magic, encouraging them to rest like everyone else so that they are ready the next day for this debate, all his friends were waiting for him inside ; Merlin, Mordred and the young man who accompanied them, as well as Morgana, Gwen, Elyan, Leon, Lancelot and Gwaine. There is a moment when nothing moves and then Mordred runs to hug Morgana. 

-“I missed you so much my Lady…”

She lets a tender expression appear on her face before kneeling down to hug him back… Merlin smiled too before feeling strong arms suddenly holding him too. 

-“I missed you too honey.”

-“Gwaine.” he sighs.

-“Look at you all scaly and… very shiny.”

Merlin chuckles and separates from Aithusa. The dragon surprises Leon a little but admires the animal as high as the hips of his Dragonlord. 

-“Everyone, meet Aithusa. Aithusa ? It’s okay baby, they are our friends.”

She seems to understand him but unlike Kilgharrah, she doesn't say a word, preferring to plunge her muzzle behind Merlin's leg, shy. Merlin then points to Percy. 

-“And there’s Percival. He helped us in the woods. He is young but a skilled swordsman, and very strong.”

-“Yeah I think we can see that.”

Percival responds to Gwaine's handshake automatically… cheeks slightly pink. Suddenly, Gwen inhales loudly, in shock. 

-“By the Gods ! Merlin, what happened to you ?!”

They were probably busier watching Aithusa or greeting Percival for not noticing the scars that covered half of his body so far. He hears Arthur's sigh but forces himself to smile. 

-“Rude winter.”

-“What have you done ?... Mordred ? Are you hurt ?!”

There is pure panic in Morgana's voice and Merlin understands it. He tightens the Sidhe staff in his left hand, contemplating his options, before his thoughts are interrupted by Mordred's yawn. 

-“No, I’m not hurt… Just tired.” 

-“Merlin protected us.” adds Percival.

Mordred confirms with a slow, tired nod as Lancelot approaches Merlin… He extends his hand but quickly withdraws it. Leon hasn't moved, but he is biting his lip. Elyan has moved closer to Gwen, obviously just as worried and shocked as his sister... Morgana stands up, a hand caressing Mordred's hair absently before turning to Merlin as well. He is uncomfortable with so many stares on him.

-“We… We protected each other. We did our best. It’s okay… for now.”

-“I saw you.” whispers Morgana. “I saw you bringing the sword and… so much darkness… Merlin, are you really fine right now ?”

He thinks for a moment. While first touched by Morgana's genuine concern, he is in awe of her powers. He had rewritten history, unraveled the threads of fate to sew up a new weft where no one would suffer too much ... Even his victims, in the end. He had made sure that the agony was as brief as possible and that he was the only one to suffer the consequences. But Morgana had her powers too and had managed to catch glimpses of what he was doing. He had underestimated her… He smiled.

-“I’m fine now. And I’m glad you’re fine too… You can control your visions now ?”

-“They-… They’re rare, so it’s easier.”

-“I was rewriting fate, the fact you managed to keep having them is actually wonderful. You became a strong Seer. I’m proud of you.”

She straightens imperceptibly and he knows she is touched by his words. Another yawn from Mordred catches their attention. Arthur leans in to take the boy in his arms… He has grown up well since last year, but in the King's arms, he was again a child, his head resting on his shoulder, his eyelids fluttering furiously.

-“The little one needs sleep. I’ll bring him to my old chambers… Percival ? You wanna stay with him ?”

Percival nods, of course, he still wants to protect the boy, even in the castle. Morgana turns to Gwen.

-“Come with me, we’ll bring more blankets for the boys… And other clothes too.”

They leave, Mordred taking the time to make a small sign and a tired smile at Merlin… Merlin who realizes that he is now with Leon, Elyan, Lancelot… and Gwaine who puts down a heavy hand on his uninjured shoulder. 

-“You got to tell us… EVERYTHING.”

Oh boy.

***

Arthur takes care of the fireplace, it had been a long time since nobody had slept in this room… In fact, since he had left, after the death of his father, so that he could occupy chambers more “worthy” of his rank. Gwen had the time to collect night gowns and tunics in the Pendragon colors for the next day for Mordred and Percival. Morgana had taken care of the boys, bundling them into the big bed. Gwen turns to her once her duty is done.

-“You need to sleep too Morgana.”

-“I know.” she smiles and kisses Mordred already asleep before looking at Percival. “You’re confortable ?”

-“Hm… Thank you my Lady.”

She smiles again and leaves the room with Gwen. The guards are instructed not to let in anyone who isn't the King -still inside at the moment-, Merlin, Gwen or her. Slowly, as they make their way to her own chambers, her smile disappears.

-“Merlin has changed…”

-“You think ?”

Morgana sighs. She doesn't know how to explain it. It's something in his aura, or maybe in that staff he's holding, or even the artifacts she guesses are hidden in his satchel... Gwen almost whispers, gazing straight ahead.

-“Change is necessary sometimes. Change can be good. Don’t be afraid… Talk with him later, learn to know this new him… In any case, we’re still here to help you. Or him.”

-“...Sometimes I wonder if you’re not a Seer.”

Gwen laughs quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLEEP !


	13. Doodle Break 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually proud of this doodle break ! Unbelibubble... SO, be prepared for wings, designs and concepts, wings, scars, wings, a little fluff, wings, more shenanigans with my friends AND DID I SAY WINGS ?! MOAR WINGZ !!!

Design for Salmon Merlin in chapter 7, when he sneeks on the Isle of the Blessed. I'll probably talk about the symbolism of Stag Merlin and Salmon Merlin later, it'll probably make you realise some things if I talk about it right now soooo... Yeah. Also, his Blackbird form again because WINGS I CAN'T RESIST WHY ?!

Design for his Corrupted Blackbird form. I wanted to do something more... "monstrous" but... he's still beautiful. Well I think he is... Ok I may have a problem.

...........Ok I HAVE a problem. Don't judge me please. It was to find inspiration for chapter 9. At the end, they didn't do half the things I drew u_u... I'm pretty happy with how the hybrid rose look. But I forgot the name of this species, sorry.

Merlin and Aithusa fusioooooooon ! I know Aithusa is still a baby but I really wanted Merlin to be huge. Can you imagine the sound of his wings if he tries to fly with these ? It's so impressive in my head...

Wings again... FINE I'll admit I have a problem with hands AND wings !

If we can't really see the scars of his battles with the Sidhe on the other drawings, it's because until the end I didn't know if it could be considered as a "consequence" good enough for, well,... dealing with them. And then I remembered the wise words of my fencing Master and I thought "Yes." so... Yes.

BONUS ! : And after aaaaall the corruption with dark magic and the scars and the angst and the suffering I NEEDED FLUFF OK ?... Naked fluff. With hugs and kisses and happiness. Let's appreciate the smile on Merlin's face DAMN ! Also the last drawing in the nest... I really like this page.

So as I said, for the recipe with nettles in the chapter 8, I went in the woods with my best friend Marc. We grew up together in the same tiny village but I lived in a farm... He lived in a manor. Aïcha, his wife, often calls us the "failed reincarnated french version of Merlin and Arthur".

I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with my best friends but... they are so funny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I don't know how to summarize this chapter... Bro time ? Cute acknowledgement between Merlin and Arthur ? THE START OF A REAAALLY GOOD-... nap *cough* ? I'm... You'll see.
> 
> No end note again ? What is happening ?!

Merlin is a little uneasy as he explains to his friends everything he has done over the winter, despite not detailing the less glorious times. He can feel their eyes on him that they can understand anyway. Lancelot has sadness in his voice.

“You could have asked us for help you know…”

-“Too risky. And I already felt guilty for keeping Mordred and Percival with me… I was so afraid for them to be corrupted too.”

-“You did a great job protecting them.” assures Elyan, softly smiling.

-“...protecting all of us.” adds Leon.

He lowers his head, not knowing how to react to the knight's visible recognition. Merlin coughs lightly, uncomfortably.

-“There’s still many trials to come…”

-“Wait. You’re not telling us you will run away… again ?!”

Gwaine’s concern doesn’t surprise him. He crosses his arms, biting his lip. Merlin wished he had continued to stay in the shadows, even though he didn't like the idea of corrupting his magic a little more. Unfortunately, now that Arthur has the Sword of the Kings, things have changed. 

-“No, I need to stay and protect Arthur now…”

They breathe out heavily together, Gwaine sits on the closest chair. 

-“Oh Gods, finally. Princess will stop complaining…”

-“Complaining ?” 

-“You think Arthur just stayed back doing nothing while you were away ?” asks Elyan, sacartic. “He sent Gwaine making rounds in the woods, in case you came back.”

-“We were pretty sure you were the famous Black Druid, so I had to make sure our Knights weren’t tracking you too well.” says Leon.

Merlin slightly blushes… but the list does not end there, Lancelot sighs and resumes.

-“When I came back he pretty much kept me awake all night so I could tell him every detail about you.”

-“You remember that time at the tavern ?”

-“He couldn’t stop talking about Merlin. He wasn’t paying attention to us, I was able to drink his pint !”

-“And that time your sister found him sleeping on the floor in a nest he made himself ?”

-“Yeaaaah Gwen has found it so cute, she let him sleep a little more… When she came back, he was awake and had unmade his bed to make it look like he had spent the night in it.”

-“What an idiot…”

-“I-...”

Merlin abruptly stops when all the faces turn to him again, this time with knowing smiles. He stares at the ground, blushing all the way to his ears. His pure magic swirls in him, full of happiness.

-“I- I need to go to sleep.”

He leaves the room, being careful not to appear in a hurry but the others are perfectly hearing the sound of his footsteps running down the hall. Lancelot and Elyan exchange a victorious high five. Gwaine stands up, sighing.

-“Finally ! I bet the future round of mead, next time we go in a tavern, that they fuck tonight.”

-“Can we not talk about the-… the frolics of the King ?”

-“Why Leon ? You think you’ll lose ?”

-“...Oooh you’re on.” answers the knight, squinting at Gwaine.

***

Arthur finally managed to light a fire after clearing the ashes and dust in the hearth. He watches the flames briefly, enjoying the sound of the wood crackling in it before getting up. 

-“I was wondering what kind of man you are…”

The king turns to Percival. He is in bed, his back leaning against the headboard, his gaze fixed on him. He's tall and already looks like a man, but there is something in his eyes that is still young. 

-“What do you mean ?”

-“Merlin was very careful, hiding in the woods. Too careful, it’s only because of that I could find him and Mordred. He made nature perfect in his path… I thought he was hiding from you until I realised that he hid _for_ you. That’s why I wondered ; for what kind of man the most powerful Sorcerer was hiding, sleeping in the woods in the middle of winter, instead of… doing what he wants.”

Arthur doesn't understand. The teen looks at him for a long time before sighing, massaging the back of his neck. He doesn't know what to add ... Mordred suddenly turns in his sleep, huffing and curling up against Percival before opening an eye. He smiles at Arthur. 

-“You might think Merlin did everything for the freedom of our kin or Albion… or for us maybe, but what we’re trying to tell you is… well… He did everything for you.”

He closes his eyes and seems to fall asleep again, leaving Arthur in his torment. He opens his mouth but finds nothing relevant to say to children who seem to have understood much more than himself. He pursed his lips and Percival smiles at him, before releasing him from the embarrassment. 

-“Sleep well, king Arthur.”

-“Hm. Yeah. You too.”

He hurries out a bit but comes across Merlin who was just about to enter. 

-“Arthur ?”

-“Merlin ! I- I-...” stutters the king, his eyes going left and right, trying to recover his composure in front of his Guards. “May I escort you to your chambers ?”

-“Erm… I… May I leave Aithusa with the boys ?...”

-“Of course.”

They've never spoken to each other so politely… it was strange, almost unpleasant in fact. The dragon receives a brief caress from his Dragonlord and enters the room before Arthur closes the door and repeats his orders to the Guards, motioning then for Merlin to follow him. The morning makes the hallways a bit busy, although many of the servants and knights brave enough to stand are clearly tired. Yet, they dare not speak. Merlin holds his staff against him, he finds it odd to be able to walk freely in the castle without hiding, not like all the times he had to come… Arthur walks with his hands behind his back, not daring to look at him. 

-“So… I have my own chambers now ?”

-“Yes. Mine.”

Merlin chuckles at first but his smile disappears when he sees that Arthur doesn’t laugh. 

-“You think I’ll run away again.” whispers Merlin, his head down.

-“No.”

The tone of his voice is warm but also imperious, inflexible. The voice of a king. Merlin suddenly feels Arthur's fingers on the back of his neck. He tensed up but didn't move, his gaze still on the ground. He feels the skin, both hard and soft, the warmth it gives off against his cold body, pouring into him. He pressed down gently, drawing small, tender circles that gave him goosebumps. The hand slowly grips his neck, without pressure, to draw Merlin's ear close to his mouth. So close he can feel his hot breath.

-“I think it’s time for you to rest… Let me take care of you.”

_Yes…_ Merlin blushes again at his thought but fortunately, Arthur opens his door at that moment. 

-“I can take care of myself, thank you my Lord.”

Arthur looks at him walking past him, dumbfounded at first but quickly smiling. Merlin is still a little bit red. He keeps his comments to himself and closes the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time smut in english (yes, I know, FINALLY) I hope it's good. Well it's not "hardcore" smut anyway, more like... Little smut full of fluff. Smutty fluff ?... ...Smut in disguise ! (sorry I'm loosing my mind here)
> 
> A little end note ♥

Merlin curled up in the sheets they laid on the floor in a silence more soothing than the one they endured in the hallway. They were nothing but themselves this time. They brushed against each other sometimes as they passed each other the cushions, the sensation of sending electricity throughout his body. Now he was in the comfort of  _ their _ nest and if he knew Arthur was going to join him, feeling his warmth against him, the velvet of his skin, his scent everywhere, after learning what he had tried to do for him, to help him away while still trusting him, made his heart beat faster. He curls up into a ball, a smile on his lips. 

-“Are you alright ?” asks the king.

He looks him in the eye. Arthur is tired, dark circles forming under the blue sky in his irises. Merlin relaxes his limbs slowly, reaching for the warm body. His hand on the cheeks, stroking them with his thumb. A happy sigh escapes from Arthur’s thin lips and Merlin can't seem to take his eyes off them. 

-“Can I kiss you ?”

Arthur doesn't answer right away. He runs his hand over the huge burn that wraps around Merlin's shoulder. Yet his skin remains cool as the night, and he doesn't even look at the damaged anyway… It doesn’t matter anymore. His fingers reach for his back, delicately hovering over his hip while Arthur misses nothing from the thrill that the simple gesture creates in Merlin. He flats his hand in the small of his back, encouraging him to come closer a little more, inviting him into his warmth. Shirtless against each other, they can feel their hearts pounding, answering to the other, drums of a love song. 

-“Yes.”

Merlin first gives him a simple kiss, chaste and pure, making his powers crackle inside him. The second lingers, they inhale the other's breath as they move their hands, discovering the other's shape as if it was their first time. The third is preceded by a feverish exchange of glances… And like the last time they kissed this way, Merlin devours Arthur's light as if he had been deprived of it his entire life, blind and alone. When their tongues unite, Merlin burns inside and a strong feeling makes him ask for more intensity, always more intensity, while Arthur bathes in the tenderness of the touch and lets him enjoy every moment, gently, ever more gently. Sunshine is calling desire, moonlight is calling softness. In both cases, it grows and grows, more impatient the more they touch, they crave, they want.

Arthur leans in a little more and turns his body. The sudden weight on Merlin makes him feel good ; he is protected, nothing can happen to him when Arthur holds him like that. When the king breaks their kiss, he clings to the broad shoulders, suppressing a dissatisfied moan from escaping him. 

-“Do you want anything else ?”

-“Come closer… Hold me tight.”

-“I’m already holding you.”

-“Hold me better then.”

There is a small laugh in Arthur's exasperated sigh but he obeys. He leans forward to sink his face into the crook of Merlin's neck, his hand traveling through his dark hair. Curious but attentive, his fingers search his scalp for his roses ... The stems are thin, clinging in intricate knots in precise strands of hair. The first contact makes Merlin moans and grasps him.

-“Did it hurt you ?”

-“No… When it’s you, it makes me feel good.”

Merlin reassures him by running his fingers down his spine. Arthur kisses his neck before resuming his caresses. They breathe, contented, being satisfied with the simple fact of having the person they love against them, with the soothing emotion that it provides, with this little moment of eternity that they finally allow to each other, after being denied for too long. 

-“I’ll fall asleep if we stay like this.” whispers Merlin.

-“We should sleep.”

-“I don’t want to.”

Arthur stands on his elbows, admiring the face in front of him... 

-“What do you want ?”

-“You keep asking me but, what do  _ you _ want ?”

-“After all the things you’ve done, I want to make you happy.”

-“And you tried to help me Sunshine… I want to make you happy too.”

He wants to tell him that it was nothing compared to what he had been able to accomplish but he puts his fingertips on his lips with one hand, the other pushing his shoulder back a little. Arthur lets himself go, slowly lying down, their position reversed... 

-“I want us to be happy, never apart again…”

Merlin, now above him, slides one of his legs between his, his lips nipping his jaw, his murmurs bringing that kind of heat only lovers know.

-“Sometimes, I wish I could merge with you, so I could keep you only for me. When you touch me, I want to be selfish. So much it drives me crazy.”

-“Please…”

Arthur doesn't even know what he's begging for... He wants to be selfish too ; what kind of creature could they be together ? could they still feel themselves when merged ? could he feel so blessed by his love ?... 

-“What do we want ?”

-“Kiss again.”

Slowly, Merlin brings his face closer, their bodies brushing against each other. He bites his lip before sliding his tongue tenderly against his. Their kiss is sweet, as if they are savoring the other. They are not merged but they are one. They move as one. They feel as one. The friction creates a fiery desire that their love slowly controls, without restraint. Something wild and soft. Merlin smiles in their kiss, pushing his hips against Arthur’s erection. 

-“You’re a really good kisser.” he mutters against his lips as an excuse.

-“You’re not too bad yourself.”

-“Too bad ?!”

-“I’ve seen better.”

Arthur pulls back, shocked, as Merlin's soft laugh echoed against him. He doesn't have time to find a suitable response. Taking advantage of his position, Merlin rolled his hips again and again, biting his neck. Arthur’s breath becomes chaotic, his hands pressing a little more on the flesh, down the back, in the small, to Merlin's behinds to encourage his movement. Nothing is deliberate, everything is instinctive. A primary and magnificent instinct. 

Merlin pulls away from him to stand on one elbow, his free hand running along his chest, reaching for the laces of their night breeches… Arthur moves despite himself, wanting more. Merlin frees them with calculated slowness. Never had he wished so much to be caressed, him, the untouchable Prince, now King, of Camelot. It’s maddening. Soft whines escape his throat, eyes suddenly shut when a hand grabs them both. It’s hot, it’s so much.

-“ _ Ic i lufielufiġe ðu… _ ”

Arthur opens his eyes and meets the gaze of Merlin ; pupils blown circled by bright gold, as if all the stars fell in there, breath coming out in fast little pants between words of undying truth told in this language he doesn’t understand… except for this beautiful moment.

-“Me too.”

Merlin smiles and stokes them together.  _ Finally. _ Depraved moans fuelled their lust, making them speed gradually their rhythm. Arthur helps him with one hand, the other tries to grab Merlin’s face so they can kiss again… But he opens his mouth, tongue swirling around his fingers, sucking while staring at him like he’s challenging him. Obscenely perfect. Pure pleasure invades his body, makes him blind for an instant and he comes, calling Merlin in desperate whispers. He comes quickly after, in a grunt he fails to suppress. 

He collapses near him, still in each other's arms, enjoying the afterglow together. When Arthur opens his eyes, searching for a cloth to wipe them, he discovers that the room is full of white and red roses. So much the gray ground disappeared under the burst of colors. Only now he can smell their sweet but discreet perfume… ...Merlin seems in peace while he is sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ic i lufielufiġe ðu… [old eng.] = I love you...
> 
> Yep. I did that. 
> 
> I already talked about the symbolism of a red rose in The Charm of the Wild ; pure passion, love, desire. But I've never talked about the white roses. Of course, it's "love" too, but it's more "pure". More than something physique, it's more tender, romantic. That's why we can see many marriage with white roses everywhere, it's a promise of undying love.   
> That's why Merlin's roses are red and white ♥ !.... for nooooow...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello it's been a while ! I think ? It feels like it. But this chapter has twice as much words and i wrote it without my "r" key (...I broke my keyboard like an idiot)(I'm ctrl+v my "r" since 4 days, I'm going mad). I love this chapter anyway, full of simple things, happiness and fluff... My baby Mordred needed to be a child !
> 
> The flowers are coming back in the end note... YEAAAAH ♥ !!!

Gwen knocks on the door and walks in… Well, she tries. A tide of roses spreads out at her feet. She signals to the concerned guards that all is well and slips into the King's room carrying a tray of food, slamming the door shut with her hip. She would like to avoid crushing the beautiful flowers, but she can't help it if she wants to go to the table and place the tray. As she expected, a little further away, Arthur and Merlin are against each other, wrapped in their sheets. Gwen pursed her lips to suppress a smile, a happy sound, anything that might betray her presence. She then opens the curtains, letting the early afternoon light flood the room. Arthur growls slightly in his sleep and Merlin rubs his nose against him. Gwen must gather all her will to leave and not die of cuteness right there. When he hears the doors again, Merlin smiles. 

-“I know you’re not sleeping Sunshine…”

-“Hmmm ‘Gana’s gonna be insufferable…” 

Merlin chuckles. Maybe Morgana will be insufferable, but then he can't imagine how bad Gwaine will be if they decide to talk to each other about… what happened. Arthur leans forward and quickly kisses Merlin, melting his insides. 

-“Let’s eat and take a bath. We got work to do.”

***

The first part of the meeting was between his counselors and the druids. Arthur presided over the debates, telling everyone to be calm, open-minded,... Well he tried at least. To legalize magic, it needed to be understood and most of the knowledge burned with the Purge. Druids did their best too. Nothing has been decided in the end, but it’s only the beginning. For the second half, Kings and Lords of Albion joined them. It wasn’t gonna be much easier… Arthur doesn’t want to take away their titles, he doesn’t want their wealth or lands. He tried to explain clearly that his only wish is to unite Albion, a massive peace treaty in a way, so the people can live without fear, the threat to be raided by knights from another kingdom. 

-“Laws would be decided here, in Camelot, together, and applied in all Albion, so everyone would be equal.”

-“How could we trust you ?” spits Caerleon. “How could we know you’ll not use this peace to betray us ?... Like your father.”

-“Because,” exclaims Morgana, sitting next to Arthur. “he is not Uther. You saw him willing to change our ways, pulling out the Sword of the Kings. A magic sword.”

-“So now we need to welcome magic again because it benefits you. Or maybe you’re enchanted, manipulated.” adds Alined. “Either way, your sudden change of heart doesn’t make you trustworthy. Magic is evil, it probably corrupted you.”

-“Shut your stupid mouth Alined, you don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

The voice surprises everyone except Arthur who sighs. Merlin suddenly appears behind his throne, a large book in his hands, his aura menacing. Alined visibly swallow. Nobody knew that the Warlock was here since the beginning, seated behind the throne. 

-“Magic doesn’t corrupt men. Men corrupt magic. And the more sorcerers are hunted, the more they are hungry for power, the more magic suffers. It would not be wielded by someone with evil intent now. That’s why you can trust Arthur and his sword.”

There is a silence. No one wants to try and contradict him, but there’s doubt on some faces. Merlin opens the book and puts it on Arthur’s thighs. 

-“Here. This page shows the reports before the Purge. This one, the most recents. Half the magical creatures listed suddenly became hostile. Another proof that antagonizing magic did more wrong than goods.” 

Arthur thanks him and examines the pages… Merlin takes his time, looking at everyone around them. 

-“Whether you want it or not, magic is everywhere. It’s in you, it’s in nature, everywhere. Almost twenty years of persecution didn’t let it die… ...It didn’t kill me.” he corrects, standing proud. “So… You should at least consider the… offer of Arthur.”

-“Don't threaten them, Merlin.”

-“I would never... My King.”

The grin didn’t leave Merlin's lips as he bows to Arthur before leaving. 

***

As Merlin enters the room where Mordred and Percival slept, he wasn’t expecting to see the younger one in a bath, a servant gently washing his hair. The pure joy of Mordred when he sees him makes him smile. Merlin asks if he can take the place of the young lady, thanking her for taking care of him, making her exit the room quickly. 

-“Where is Percy ?”

-“He went out after his bath with err… Lancelot and… Gwaine ? Yeh.”

Merlin stops while he rolls up his sleeves. Lancelot ? Why not. But Gwaine ? Percival is strong -and large- but if anything happens to his boy he-...

-“Merlin ?”

-“Yes, poppy ?”

-“Your flowers are really beautiful today.”

Merlin slightly blushes and smiles. He knows it’s true, he can feel them, thriving, fully bloomed on his head. He picks up water in his hands, starts rinsing Mordred’s hair. 

-“Thank you… Now let’s get you ready for dinner.”

***

Percival knew Lancelot a little. After all, Merlin, Mordred and him had to find him so he could help Arthur reunite the Kings of Albion. So he knew he could trust him, go in town while leaving Mordred with Aithusa, for his protection. But Gwaine is… something else. He does all the talking for him… Lancelot guides him to Elyan, one of the blacksmiths of Camelot, but also their friend. He shakes his hands politely.

-“Don’t be so formal. Any friend of Merlin is my friend. Are you looking for something in particular ?”

-“Well, Mordred’s sword is starting to be unadapted for him. He grew up so much.”

Percival offers him the little sword, Elyan seems to recognize it. 

-“It’s one of my dad’s work. Not even sharpened yet. We should give him something else entirely… Is he good at fencing ?”

-“Yeah, he trained hard. That’s why, I wanted to reward him… But he is very fond of this blade…” 

-“I’ll see what I can do.” says Elyan. “And for you ?”

-“Hm ? Me ?”

-“Well I can see from here that your sword is not at your size.”

Percival lowers his head. It’s simply because it’s not his sword… He borrowed it from a bandit that attacked them in the woods. Or they attacked the bandits to get new weapons ?... He should probably not tell that. Gwaine appears suddenly next to him. 

-“Let’s get you a good sword ! I wonder what these arms can- woh.”

Gwaine interrupts himself while he grabs Percival's biceps. He must feel the muscles under his fingers… 

-“...DAMN ! These arms !”

-“Gwaine… Please.” sighs Lancelot. “You make him uncomfortable.”

-“But there is enough to eat for ten knights here !... At least !”

-“Gwaine.” warns Elyan.

-“GODS ! You could lift anyone to the moon with these ! Can y-”

Lancelot slaps him in the back of his neck, making him release Percival. The young man is so red he might explode. Elyan rolls up his eyes. 

-“Ignore him. Come with me, we’ll get you a sword.”

***

-“Arthur !”

The little voice of Mordred makes him turn around, not without noticing his guard next to him who put both his hands on his spear, ready to protect his King from a sorcerer. But he doesn’t have to do anything. Leon comes out of nowhere, suddenly grabbing the spear, looking at the guard straight in the eyes, his low voice full of implied threats. 

-“He’s a child. What do you think you're doing ?”

Arthur smiles at the reaction of his Knight before being tackled by Mordred. He beams at him, the king shuffles his slightly damp hair. Merlin is not far behind him and joins them. Arthur realises suddenly that they are both wearing tunics… red’s Pendragon tunics. 

-“Gwen found them for us… Aren’t they neat ?!”

-“Yes, you both look good.”

-“How did the meeting end ?” asks Merlin.

-“You left quite an impression… It was much more… quieter.”

-“You’re welcome, my King.”

They exchange a quick smile, making Mordred chuckles. Leon shows up between them.

-“Do you need anything else my King ?”

-“You don’t eat with us Leon ?” 

The knight seems surprised by Merlin’s question, and even more by the boy who releases Arthur to grab his cloak. Mordred almost drags him to the dining room, asking him a thousand questions about the Knights of Camelot. Merlin smiles, watching them slowly going away… He never saw the little one being happy. Not this much. A hand lands on his shoulder ; he recognizes the warmth, he instinctively leans on Arthur. 

-“You didn’t bring your dragon ?”

-“Aithusa knows how to hunt… Don’t worry, she’s not a danger.”

They look at each other during a small moment of silence and tenderly kiss. 

-“AH ! I knew it ! Leon owes me mead !”

They part abruptly to see Gwaine arrive, grinning widely, Elyan arms crossed and tired face, Lancelot smiling as if nothing had happened and Percival with rosy cheeks... and a new sword on his belt.

-“Oh, there you are Percy ! Did they take care of you ?

-“Happy to see how much you trust us.” says Lancelot in a laugh.

-“I- I can take care of myself ! ...Elyan helped me choose a sword today.”

-“No, no, no ! Don’t change the subject like that !”

Gwaine’s shout is ignored and they all go to the dinner room, chatting lightly about the new blade who suits Percy perfectly.

***

It’s weird at first to roam the castle, as if they never were outlaws. But quickly, everyone not-literally fell under the spell of the selflessness of Merlin and the pure joy that is Mordred. Servants stopped looking at the ground when talking to them, their fear of being cursed gone when the powerful Dragonlord offered them a little help when he could. Guards answering happily to the little Sorcerer who never fail to occupy them during their boring duty. This time, he is running in the corridors, Aithusa on his tail, very early in the morning, a bunch of green leaves in his hands. He knocks on a door after saying a little “hello” to the Guards who smile back at him. Gwen opens the door and invites him in. 

-“Lady ‘Gana ! I brought sage, to make herbal tea ! Arthur said you were a little tired with all the meetings so Merlin told me it could help you.”

-“Thank you Mordred, you’re so nice… Do you want to drink a cup with us ?”

-“Yep !”

Gwen takes the plant from the little hands and prepares the cups with the help of the things she already brought here, on the tray. The white dragon sits on a huge cushion, kept there exclusively for her. Mordred stands next to Morgana while she brushes her hair. 

-“Do you get used to castle life ?”

-“Yes, well… People are nice now, still a little tense… I feel a need to go in the woods with Aithusa sometimes. Merlin too. Something is changing in the air, the balance of nature is restoring, we need to feel it. But- Well- You feel it too.”

Morgana doesn’t answer, her smile is a little sad.

_...You don’t feel it ?_

_I am still hiding who I truly am Mordred, it’s complicated. Don’t worry._

_Oh I’m not my Lady. You and Arthur are working hard, and soon, you’ll be yourself too in front of everyone, not only us !_

She puts her brush on her dressing table, looking at the child who changed so much since the last time she saw him. So confident, radiant, full of hope… Like a shining star. She caresses his cheeks. She’ll never give up doing what’s right.

-“The tea is ready !” warns Gwen. 

-“Oh sweet ! Can I have honey with mine ?”

Gwen is already stirring the tea with a knowing smile ; he always wants honey. Mordred thanks her, gets his cup and realises he almost forgot something. 

-“Merlin told me that he needed your help this morning, if you have time.”

-“Ah ? Did he say why ?”

Mordred shrugs.

***

Gwen stands at the door of the royal chambers, in shock.

-“Oh Gods.”

-“...Help ?”

Merlin tries to look at her, but it's difficult when the tunic covers half of his face. The servant tries to understand how her friend could have found himself in such a position ; one arm in the air, the other in the back, trapped by the half-torn fabric, probably due to the appearance of his black wings in his back.

-“...You’re enjoying what you see ?”

-“...I mean-”

-“Gwen ! Please ! I’m stuck !”

She laughs and finally decides to free him. 

-“What were you trying to do anyway ?”

-“I can’t have wings with a tunic… But everytime I walk in the streets I scare children with my scars… so…”

Gwen is touched by that ; more than the embarrassed gaze of adults at his nudity, it’s creating fear in the hearts of the little ones that makes him decide to finally dress. 

-“I may have an idea.”

***

Merlin bursts in the throne room… by the open window. Surprising everybody in it. Even Arthur, but for a different reason. Merlin is draped in a midnight blue fabric that covers his injured shoulder. It is tied at the waist by a thick belt of light colored leather but leaving plenty of room for its wings to move. He looks like a predator of the night ... with a bouquet of valerians in his arms.

-“My King, Lords and Ladies, don’t mind me. I’m just here to see Gaius.” and without waiting for an answer, he kneels next to the old man. “I’ve heard that some people experience anxiety, probably because of all the changes… I guessed you might need some of these.”

He puts the bouquet on the table and smiles before leaving. Arthur cannot believe he fell in love again.

***

-“Just… discreet and sneaky… watch me boys.”

-“You’re none of those though Gwaine.”

-“Hush, I need to concentrate.” 

-“What are you doing ?”

Elyan leans over the counter of his shop. Sitting on the ground, Gwaine, Percival, and Mordred came to a stop. Only the youngest seem to be truly sorry, the man has one of his charming smiles when he stands up to face the blacksmith.

-“Theeere you aaare Elyyy’ ! We were actually wondering where you weeere.” 

-“Hmhm.”

-“I wanted to train at fencing but…” whispers Mordred, his head low. 

...but Elyan he’s keeping his blade for now. He looks at Gwaine who shrugs. Elyan sighs and gives another sword, only made for practice and hands it to Mordred. 

-“When it’s over, bring it back to the shop ok ?”

-“Yes ! Thank you Ely’ !”

He runs outside, followed by Percival who is clearly also excited to be able to resume training. Elyan glares at Gwaine.

-“Ely’ ? Seriously ?”

-“Admit it, it’s cute.”

-“...You should go after them.”

-“Lance is doing it. I only agree to do something illegal, not to be the responsible brother.” 

-“...Damnit Gwaine.”

***

-“Are you the one I should thank for Merlin’s garments today ?”

Gwen blinks at Arthur. She didn't expect the first thing he would do after such a long meeting was speak to her. Even less for this reason. However, that doesn't stop her from smiling.

-“So... You liked it ?”

-“He loved it so much I had to take over the meeting.”

-“Morgana !”

Gwen laughs while the siblings are bickering. She stops when she hears a door open, turns to face Lancelot, Mordred on his shoulder, Percival following him too close… They bump each other in a complete chaos. 

-“Sorry, I was not paying attention…”

-“No, it’s me, I have nothing to do behind a door…”

Percival raises an eyebrow and decides it's best for him to say nothing. Arthur sees the scraped knee on Mordred but Morgana reacts first. 

-“You’re hurt ? What did you do ?!”

-“It’s a battle scar !” declares the child, proud of him.

-“He fell when he tried to run after me.” corrects Lancelot. 

-“Laaaaaaaaaaaaance !”

Arthur chuckles and grabs Mordred to put him on his shoulder, freeing Lancelot. 

-“Like a true knight !... Let’s take care of this wound.”

They go away, followed by Percival who rarely leaves Mordred side and Morgana still a bit worried by his recklessness. ...Leaving Gwen and Lancelot behind. They glance at each other a little… 

-“Well, I- I should help in the kitchen.”

-“Me too. I mean. I should help… elsewhere.”

They exchange a pity laugh and part ways, cursing their shyness in their breath. 

***

-“There you go poppy.”

Mordred looks at his bandage with a little smile. He kisses Merlin on the cheek before leaving the royal chambers with Percival… The Warlock sighs and stands up, quickly surrounded by strong arms. Arthur hugs him from behind, being careful not to crush his wings, kissing softly the back of his neck.

-“I was scared you wouldn’t like being in Camelot for too long… but I can see you’re feeling better.”

-“Old dark magic is less used and nature is waking up outside. Also, I’m with the people I love the most. It helps.”

-“I’m glad to be useful Moonlight.”

Merlin has a shudder causing his feathers to rub against each other, a soft sound rises and catches the attention of Arthur who moans, pensive. He slides his fingers in the dark tuft between the shoulder blades. 

-“I’m glad you’re here.”

-“I know Sunshine.”

-“Tonight. Can you keep them ?”

-“What ?”

-“Keep your wings… in the nest.”

Merlin blushes, he cannot find a witty response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sage in a bouquet is a symbol of "health" ; you want to give it to someone who need strenght. Moreover, in a tea, it's truly a really good tonic and it has other medicinal properties ! I wanted Mordred to bring something to Morgana that reminded her to stay strong, the worst is behind them... OR IS IT DUN-DUN-DUUUUN !
> 
> Valerian means "ease" like... "relaaaaax"... and is indeed known to improve nervous agitation and anxiety. Merlin gives them to Gaius for the people of Camelot but... You know... May be it's a quiet "thank you" for all the trouble the old man had for him in this other life u_u... (and if find them cute)(cute little white flowers hehe).


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last battle ! Teamwork ! Death ! Oh. ...Well, last deads of this part of the series ^^". I wanted to do something badass for everyone so I was listenning to "Princes of the Universe" by Queen (perfect ambiance) but this chapter was beginning to be longer and longer so I had to cut it a little. But explanations will come soon !
> 
> Many links with previous chapter from Charm of Wild and Charm of Evil. I'm a little proud of me ♥ !
> 
> No end note !

Months passed and summer hit Camelot with all its glorious light and heat. Magic is legal again and it thrived ; sorcerers are still hiding, not totally comfortable with the new freedom they got, still worried that they may be arrested one day but they help everywhere they can. Crops are abundant, people seem in better health. Already the change is showing improvement on the land. Kings and Lords saw it. They understood that it was a good thing… or that they could gain more by accepting Arthur conditions. They went back to their homeland several weeks ago and everything seemed fine. 

Merlin, his blackbird friend in his hair and Aithusa following him, is walking beside Arthur who is reading missives from around Albion. The next Kings’ meeting is scheduled for next fall, before winter makes their journey impossible but minor decisions are taken via messages. Arthur sighs, making Merlin smile a little. 

-“Bad news ?”

-“Mhgnhmm…”

Arthur mutters so quietly that Merlin can’t entirely grasp what he is saying at first, but he can guess that’s about Odin. The King never answered Arthur and they have no idea what he’s planning… Cenred went back to his own kingdom, who knows what he’s fomenting. Bayard promised to watch the frontier and warn Camelot if anything suspicious happens but the King of Essetir can be surprisingly resourceful sometimes… And he needs to answer the Northern territories, he’s waiting for news from the five provinces of the Western Isles but it’ll take time. ...And they need to do something about the Perilous Land too. 

Merlin chuckles… Arthur is in his own head when he begins to strategize. He finds that side of him cute. He wants to grab his arm but holds back. Arthur is not showing his affection while they are not alone so Merlin guesses he should probably do the same. He’s happy just to walk beside him freely, listening to his whispering voice, helping him in every way he can, watching over the people of Camelot… Fixing what’s broken, healing bodies and souls, as he always did when he was a hermit living in the woods.

As they pass by some servants, they don't notice the whispers and smiles they create in their path. If rumors were circulating about Merlin and his potentially vile intentions on the King, they soon died down. Everyone witnessed their bond, how their master became a little more attentive and fair towards the noblest but also the poorest. Strong and weak were treated in such a way that everyone had a chance to live for the best and not survive, as during Uther's reign. It was impossible to deny the bond between Arthur and his Warlock. They only had eyes for each other... and how could they tell it was a bad thing when the country was rising from the ashes of the past ?

***

Bells are ringing. Arthur rises from his desk, Merlin stops his magic lesson with Mordred and Morgana. Leon suddenly bursts in the chambers. 

-“Essetir’s troops are seen from the battlements.”

Everybody runs after the knight, through the crowd of soldiers who are already preparing for battle. They are quickly joined by Gwen and Percival. Together, they observe the edge of the woods surrounding the city. They are surrounded.

-“How can they be here ?” asks Arthur harshly. “How did they avoid Mercia’s scouts and our own ?!”

-“Watch.”

Merlin points one direction… Cenred seems really proud of him on his horse, a blond woman standing right next to him. Of course.

-“Morgause.” 

_ I don’t know how you managed to break prophecies Emrys, but I don’t care anymore. I will avenge Nimueh and all our kin by killing the last Pendragon and even your all mighty powers will not stop me.  _ She pauses, Merlin can feel her annoyance.  _ Cenred just asked me to send a message to Arthur… _

-“Cenred says that now that magic is legal, he can try and conquer the land he desires at his full potential, thanks to you.”

-“Full potential ? That’s stupid, he already tried many times and never succeed.”

-“He probably has a plan. By bluntly using Morgause’s help, maybe he’s trying to remind the people that magic can be used for evil, tarnishing you and your decision to make it legal…”

-“You give him too much credit Morgana.” interrupts Merlin. “He’s an idiot manipulated by Morgause, she wants to kill Arthur.”

-“Oh. Yeah, true… Arthur what should we do ?”

Merlin can't help but admire his King analyzing the situation. He has the impression that he can see every gear of his thoughts in his eyes. 

-“We need to keep the battle outside Camelot. Leon, you’ll stay here and protect Morgana who will organize the people’s move in the castle, just in case.”

-“Excuse me but I’m not a damsel in distress anymore ! I have powers that can help on the battlefield.”

-“It’s still a secret. And I need someone in charge of the castle. It’s an order ‘Gana.”

She’s angry but obeys. Arthur turns to Merlin.

-“We don’t know what we'll be facing yet.”

-“I’ll get my staff. I’ll join you on the battlefield.”

They part ways, everyone ready to do what they must.

***

Mordred knows what he must do too… Pretending to lock himself in his chambers, he actually grabs Percival who nods in response. Of course they can’t sit and do nothing while the others are fighting. They put on their leather armor and chainmail, They sneak in the city -at least, the stealing lessons of Uncle Gwaine are useful- straight to Elyan’s shop. They didn’t think he’d be here… with Lancelot and Gwaine too. They were getting ready, helping each other to put on their armors. 

-“What are you doing here ?” scolds Lancelot. “Get back to the castle !”

-“We wanna fight too !”

-“No Mordred, you’re too young ! And Percy, you’re still training. A battlefield is not a playground. You need to be ready to kill or be killed.”

-“You think we don’t know that ?... You think we weren’t ready when we helped Merlin in the woods ?!”

-“Camelot is our home…” adds Percival, after Mordred’s outburst. 

The men watch each other, wondering… Gwaine smiles and shrugs, he probably thinks he is strong enough to fight and cover the boys. Lancelot sighs and gives a nod to Elyan. 

-“Give Mordred his sword.”

-“Merlin and Arthur will kill us all for that.” says the blacksmith, exasperated.

-“Don’t worry…”

Mordred interrupts himself to grab and unsheath his blade. It looks exactly like the one Gwen offered him… because it was made with the same materials. But it was lighter and at his size, if not a little bigger than expected. His eyes flash gold and his weapon bursts into flames, dancing on the bright, sharp metal.

-“...you’re safe with us.”

***

Morgana was battle ready. She asked Elyan to make a full armor for her pretty recently -not those petty armors for ladies made for hunting-, she was in no hurry to use it but unfortunately, her troubled visions warned her to be ready. So she is. She takes a deep breath and exits her chambers… and of course Leon is here to try and stop her. 

-“Please my Lady, you need to understand…”

She stops and sighs. Leon deserves more than that… He was here for her when they learned about that alternate timeline, he was here for her when Uther died. He didn’t have to do it, no order was given to him… And the time he receives such an order, she wants to escape him. She turns around and faces him, surprising him. He steps back a little, respecting the distance he should have with a superior but she steps forward, putting her hands on his shoulders. She ignores his blushy cheeks. 

-“Sir Leon, I’m counting on you to protect the castle and our people. I know our King asked you to protect me but him and Merlin need help. I refuse to let them face other hardships while doing nothing… but I need someone to cover my back, protect our home. ...Please understand me.”

The knight seems lost, almost moved, glossy and tired eyes of a warrior, training everyday, loyal and strong. He whispers. 

-“I won’t let you go alone.”

-“She’s not alone.”

Behind them, Gwen walks determined, finishing dressing up by hanging her sword on her belt. With her red cloak flowing down her back, no doubt borrowed from the reserve, she looks like a knight. Leon blinks.

-“Well… then I… will stay… I suppose.”

-“Thank you Leon…”

She stays immobile for a second before kissing his cheek and running after Gwen. She licks her lips, itching due to his three-days stubble. Gwen smiles softly but says nothing.

***

Rain washes the battlefield. ...What was Merlin saying about the water again ? It is like magic, it’s everywhere and in everyone, recalls Arthur. It knows the mothers who bore babies in pain, relief and joy. It knows the warriors who fight. It knows the trials and the victories. Water doesn’t cry, it falls from the sky and returns there every time, an eternal cycle that can’t be broken, resolute. Water may cry, but it never gives up.

Arthur is facing Cenred on the battlefield. Something is clearly wrong with his army but he trusts his knights. The first wave is overwhelmed quickly and Arthur can see why. Soldiers on Essetir’s side use spells every now and then. It’s not good… He really needs Merlin to come, now. His prayer is… somewhat answered when he recognizes glorious hair joining his troops. Gwaine pushes away some enemies, helped by Elyan and Lancelot, and gestures with his arms to get his attention. He sighs but raises his arm anyway, sending the second wave of knights and running with them. 

He and his friends move through the crowd. It is the first time that they have fought, all together, side by side, as if they had always done so. What they did, in another time. They are so effective that they quickly pierce the opposing defenses, surprising the soldiers, Arthur sinking straight towards Cenred, like a blade through flesh, who does not expect it. Cenred’s blade explodes in contact with the Kings’ Sword. Arthur knocks him to the ground, in the mud, and threatens him with the point of his weapon, towering over him.

-“Where is Morgause ?”

-“You should probably worry about the person you’re facing young man.”

-“You ? Worrying me ? You’re not worth it.”

Pure rage appears on Cenred’s face. He clenches his teeth and doesn’t answer.

-“Arthur !”

The little voice of Mordred makes him turn around. The young boy appears from nowhere, followed by Percival who keeps Cenred on the ground with one knee. Everything goes so swiftly, Arthur struggles to grasp everything that's going on in seconds. Morgause is here, casting a spell who is deflected by one movement of Mordred’s flaming sword. The sorceress is shocked. How could a mere child stop her ? She’s ready to cast another spell. Arthur takes Mordred in his arm, both their swords forward but nothing happens…

Morgause is terrified and slowly heads down. Mud is moving around her ankles, slowly, showing a pale hand that grabs her tight… and glowing golden eyes stares at her. A hollow voice resounds from the depths of the earth, the summer storm echoes a growling answer… Merlin is furious.

-“You won't touch them Morgause…”

She recoils when he suddenly rises, carried by the earth, staff lifted to the sky, dragon wings open, shielding his loved ones. She’s pushed away and Merlin runs to her, casting ice and fire only with the sheer power of his mind. A true magic battle takes place in the battlefield. Between the struggling knights, Merlin and Morgause are dancing. They bend the elements at will, sometimes using staff and sword when they are too close to each other… It’s awfully beautiful, beastly and smooth. Time seems to have stopped, the raindrops falling in slow motion…

Cenred takes advantage of their deconcentration to push Percival away. His shout catches Arthur's attention, which turns, just in time to see the dagger in Cenred's hand. The Kings’ Sword plunges into his abdomen, Arthur's instinct having taken over to protect his boys. He stares at Cenred as life slowly escapes him. Some Essetir’s knights see that their King has fallen… The tide turns, many are trying to flee.

-“Get back here cowards !” 

But no one listens to Morgause who needs to stay alert, Merlin still attacking her with all his might. Suddenly, from the battlements of Camelot, heavy rocks fly over the battlefield, crashing in the woods, eliminating the fugitives. Gwaine’s laugh can be heard, loud over the sounds of metal clashing. 

-“Leon ! You sexy bastard !”

And then, Morgause screams. Merlin hit her full force and now, he is carrying her through the air, his wings creating a massive sound, nearly surpassing the storm. He brings her far into the sky. His staff over his head suddenly channels a lightning bolt who came right to him and Merlin roars. The shock is blinding and Morgause's body descends at full speed and hits the mud. Her body stays still, pathetic, dead. 

Merlin lands in complete silence. The battle is over, the last fugitives disappear into the woods, leaving only the Camelot Knights who watch the Warlock. He has just saved them from a war, but the fear remains present. He lowers his head, pained. But suddenly, arms surround him. Arthur's warmth envelops him and he closes his eyes. Everything is fine. He hears the screams of joy from the soldiers, Gwaine and Elyan cry of victory, Lancelot's laughter, Mordred's burst of joy dancing around them, even the characteristic silence of Percival. He finally breathes the wet scent of Arthur and embraces him back. Yes.. Everything is fine.

-“Watch it !”

Gwen tackles them and a spell flies over their head. Morgause is standing, with difficulty but standing… Morgana facing her.

-“‘Gana !” yells Arthur.”

-“Step away little girl !”

Morgause casts a tornado but Morgana shuts it immediately, closing her fist in front of her… Showing her power to the world. 

-“What ?! You ? How could you defend the son of the man who killed our kind ?”

-“Because I know he is better than him. I trust him. ...And I’m smart enough not to be carried away by revenge.”

And without a warning, she puts her sword right through her heart. Morgause inhales sharply, in shock, and fell. Morgana follows her move, takes her in her arms. 

-“I’m sorry sister, but fate has been rewritten… I couldn’t let you destroy everything and restart the cycle of hatred.”

-“Sister… you knew… but the Goddesses… won’t allow…”

-“We don’t care. We’ll fight until the end. Now rest Morgause...”

Silence again. Only rain. We may cry, but never give up. Like water...

***

-“So… You knew she was your sister.” 

-“I’m a Seer Merlin, it was bound to happen one way or another.”

-“...And you knew about the cycle of hatred. That I needed to kill her.”

-“It was a deduction on that part. But yes.”

-“You could have been corrupted !”

-“I used my sword, not my magic. Also, it was time for you to let everyone help you, for once.”

-“You saw me being overwhelmed with dark magic isn’t it ?”

-“No idiot. I just told you… ...The Evil doesn’t matter. We just Love you.”


End file.
